Exchange of Fate
by lemony.club
Summary: He had brought forth the peace through hardship and sacrifice, but he wasn't allowed to enjoy it. Even in death, he was not given salvation, and in the darkness he waited until the day someone would free him from his cursed existence. An unexpected person eventually did and granted him a new life. But was this the life he wanted? Was this his reward for all his struggles? R&R!
1. Prologue (Part 1)

**Exchange of Fate (NarutoxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking"- 'Thoughts' – _MemoryLane or Names – **Kurama's Speeches**_ \- (Thought Scenario) - **_Important_**

You could say this story was inspired by Hi! I'm Zeref! By LordDeuce, which got deleted now, but this is a completely original story altogether. A Short Story? Maybe. A Serious Story? Could be. This is Fourth Shinobi War's Naruto so you can guess the level of his power without me telling you.

**=[Prologue]=  
Part 1**

Haziness filled his eyes as he lay completely still by the destroyed cliff-side. The latest battle was devastating, and he was dying… again. How many times was it now? Naruto didn't keep a record. From the numerous gashes inflicted upon his person, it must have been in the hundreds. Did he even succeed in his task? He assumed so. It wasn't what he expected, and he felt disgusted by the whole ordeal.

The strange feeling gnawed the lining of his gut. He knew he was a Shinobi; a trained assassin; a bred killer. Or so it seemed.

His mind replayed the live he lived. For the sixteen years of his life thus far, he hadn't really killed anyone. There wasn't a desperate situation where he truly wanted to end someone until now.

Sasuke was his first true kill. It was kind of poetic if he was to consider everything started with the raven-haired boy. The uchiha, his first friend and rival, was no more.

He knew he wasn't Asura and Sasuke wasn't Indra, but he wanted to end the brother's feud that had gone on for far too long. It'd claimed far too many lives in the pointless cycle that should have been broken centuries ago. In the end, Naruto had no choice in the matter as they – and those before them – were destined to fight to the bitter end. Perhaps, when killing Sasuke, he also killed a part of himself, and in returned, Sasuke likely had done him in as well.

Was this his end? Naruto didn't want this kind of ending. He was exhausted from the battle, but his body trying to heal. However, it could never make him whole again and was only prolonging his agonizing suffering.

"Entrusting just one of them with power resulted in Indra and Asura in the past and entrusting both of them with it yield the same results," Hagoromo muttered remorsefully. The old sage appeared to the blond's side without a single sound prior.

Naruto turned his head with great difficulty, all so he could see the elderly man, who was sitting cross-legged now.

"Hey, old man… you can fix this right?" Naruto asked. Hopefulness laced in his tone while lifeblood constantly was seeping through the numerous wounds on his body. There were still many things he wanted to do considering his current age. Sadly to his shock, Hagoromo gave his answer with a headshake.

"Eh? Stop joking around! You're the Sage of Six Paths! You can do anything. Healing me wouldn't be that difficult!"

"That is true. I could do something like that with little effort, Naruto, but I won't," Hagoromo replied flatly as Naruto's eyes widened.

'What the hell does that mean? You could save me but you won't?' was one of the grim thoughts that ran through the young blond hero's mind.

"Hey old man, what did you mean by that?" Naruto asked, swallowing the curses that almost escaped his throat even if it was filled with blood.

"Do you know? It's like an irremovable curse, Naruto. With the death of the last Uchiha, Indra's line is broken. But unfortunately, it doesn't end there. It never does. That line will be revived through you, if not in months, then in years. Your children would repeat the same mistake that plagued this place again and again. I am truly sorry for how this has turned out, Naruto. Do you understand me?"

"I don't… and I don't want to know…" Naruto muttered lowly. What had he achieved with his life thus far? It was one battle after another; never slowing down to see what he actually wanted to do, rather than being forced to do. He knew long ago that he didn't want to be dragged in battle every time some happened and really had thought that if peace was achieved, he would be allowed to enjoy it as a hero.

Heroes only truly acknowledged if they died heroically. That was the painful truth, he realized.

"There's no other way. I will stay with you until the very end, Naruto," Hagoromo promised, putting his hands over the blond's shoulder and using his power to numb the agonizing pain. It was the least he could do for the brave young man, who had given so much. The Uchiha was now extinct and the Senju will be as well since their last descendant had passed her prime. Uzumaki clan, who retained strong connection to Senju through blood lineage, will also end with Naruto. The other clans' bloodlines were too weak to inherit their wills.

Naruto closed his eyes, taking in deep breath as he accepted his fate. No, fuck that. He didn't, but there was nothing he could do so he resigned to it bitterly. Several minutes passed before he flashed open his blue eyes again.

"Will I see my father and mother after I sleep?" Naruto asked, but Hagoromo played a mute. Naruto asked the same question again and again, but no response came each time he tried. Only the guilty expression plastered on the weary old man's face. The blond mustered all his strength to grip Hagoromo's robe, pulling and tugging it while combating his consciousness. Each time he did, the effort sapped much of his diminishing physical and mental strength. He wanted to know the single truth from the man so desperately.

The Sage looked down at the boy to his side, seeing the painstakingly endeavor before exhaling deeply.

"No," Hagoromo finally answered truthfully. A simple word, but it was like a resounding knife slicing through the listener's heart. Naruto's blue eyes lost its shine in that instant. For a fraction of a second, he felt overwhelming hatred infesting his being. It cursed the world he was born into. He had given everything for its sake, and willing to die for that peace, but in the end, salvation was denied to him.

His strength eventually failed him, he finally passed away, but his strong grip had never left the Sage's robe go. Hagoromo carried out his promise and never left that spot until the day he faded away into obscured history and memory. Like he'd said, he would accompany the boy until the very end.

The **_Will of Fire_** along with **_Curse of Hatred_** was forever sealed within Naruto's soul, and his essence was stranded in limbo; unable to move on until another successor to Indra and Asura could be found. They would never be found as Hagoromo'd made sure of it. It was for the safety of the world.

Naruto was a sacrifice; one person for the sake of the world's future. Was there even a choice in that?

"I wanted to live," Naruto muttered again and again in the endless abyss of darkness like a broken record. He wanted to see the light of a new day, but no one had heard him in this hollowed place.

"I wanted to die to atone for all the sins I committed, but neither of us could get what we wanted. It's unfair."

Naruto thought he must have been hearing things as the darkness had never responded to his calling. It sounded like a voice; a human voice. A faint hope glimmered inside him.

"Who are you?" Naruto decided to ask. He'd been trapped here for an incalculable amount of time, but this was the first time he heard another person's voice. He hoped it wasn't insanity setting in. How he wished it would then maybe he would happier and contended with his forever torturous existence.

"Me? I'm known as Zeref. And who might you be? The one who seemed to be stuck between life and death."

"Stuck… yes… I am, or am I? ahahahha… I don't know anymore. I'm Naruto by the way," the blue eyes boy replied. "Where are you? Is there a way out of here?"

"I am not here. My mastery between living and death magic allowed me to enter this place. It was my place of solace, but maybe it can be no longer," Zeref answered and gave a short pause. Thinking to himself, he asked: "Do you want to get out of here, Naruto?"

"Yes! Of course I do! You can do that?" A prolonged silence appeared, prompting a question from the blond: "Hello?"

"Yes, I can, but you might live a more terrible life than the one you already have. A cursed and hated life that no one wants," Zeref stated flatly. The sadness and yearning in his voice was apparent.

"But it's not worse than being stuck in here, is it?" Naruto asked almost immediately, not thinking at all on it. He didn't believe there was a worse fate than this. A pregnant silence reigned again between them, but much shorter this time.

"Very well, Naruto. You will only have one chance at this," Zeref said as his essence materialized in the place. "Follow the sound of my voice."

Naruto complied in the unbounded blackness as a hand eventually came in contact with his. The first time in so longer, he had felt another person's touch.

"Zeref?" Naruto asked blindly.

"Yes. Thank you for this, Naruto. I will give you a new body. It might feel strange and odd at first, but it will adjust to your essence in due time," Zeref said with a hint of remorse. "And if you wanted it all to end, a Fire Dragon will one day do that for you. I didn't want to wait that long."

Naruto was about to ask what Zeref meant, but he lost consciousness as the darkness around him was expunged by a blinding white light.

Zeref smiled as the blond vanished, leaving him alone in the abyss. He felt his essence was no anchored to his immortal body as someone else took his place. He was finally able to move on as whatever keeping the blond here did not affect him the slightest. "I hope you have a different fate than mine, Naruto."

Naruto opened his eyes as the soothing sunlight invaded his vision. He used one of his hands to block the incoming rays before the dirt and grass was felt beneath the other one. Pulling himself upright, fresh air entered his lungs as the cooling breeze pressed itself against his skin playfully. A drop of liquid escaped their dark pool down his cheek before more joined it in a disjointed stream. He was alive again and free from that cursed existence.

"Thank you, Zeref," Naruto thanked as he stood up and checked his attire. He wore high-collared red and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. That was strange as he examined his hands carefully. It was different. Quickly, Naruto checked his reflection by the pond nearby, realizing he had short pitched-black hair. However, there were a few blond strands within its midst.

This wasn't his body, but Zeref did say that he would have a new one, and it would adjust to him eventually. Naruto stepped on the pond's watery surface, feeling the familiar energy propagating throughout his new body and into his lower limbs. It came from deep within his spirit, but he staggered and fell below the surface, drenching himself. Climbing back out of the lake, Naruto coughed out a mouthful of water, shaking his head to clear the soaking liquids away. It seemed that he would need more time for his ability to adapt to a new container. He also felt something unfamiliar from within.

Regardless, he was alive now so he couldn't complain. Naruto wondered where he was and had a look around with mild curiosity. A small bird glided downward from the sky and landed onto his shoulder before pecking the fabric below its feet. Naruto leered at it and smiled.

Life. He appreciated it.

Naruto touched the creature gently, feeling the sensation of feathers upon his fingers before something sickening filled his inner being. His body glowed darkly, and that untamed aura condensed quickly and erupted outwards in a burst, washing over everything in sight. Naruto's widened his eyes, seeing the world around him shifted grayish. Tree began to die; numerous birds fell from the sky; the grass turned brown and rotted.

[ ]

Shocked.

"A cursed life," Naruto recited the same words that Zeref had told him. He looked around the destruction he caused with sad eyes. The dead bird fell off his shoulder in the maneuver, making him to crouch down at it. He held the creature up both hands, caressing it with his thumbs. He felt guilty for killing it on accident, but the bird's body decayed like years had gone by in mere blink of an eye. Its feathers broke off and its flesh turned to dust and grain. The ashen remained slipped through the gaps between his fingers, joining the soil of the land as everything one day would.

Naruto dropped to his knees, placing both hands flatly to the ground. Everything around him died. It was not his intention. And soon enough, the ground rumbled as the world turned even more grayish. Dead tree became to compose at an alarming speed along with everything degradable around him.

**Author Notes:**

Zeref's Death Magic activated whenever he appreciated life. Naruto had an amplified version of that due to his Cursed of Hatred (Indra) and Will of Fire (Asura). He could turn a forest into a death desert in an instant. What's the pairing? Don't know.


	2. Prologue (Part 2)

**Exchange of Fate (NarutoxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

I don't count killing moving corpses as an actual kill. They were already dead in the first place.

**=[Prologue]=  
Part 2**

Water rippled under his feet with every step. The sea breeze moistened his skins whilst dampening his attire. He was standing in the middle of nowhere. No land was in sight. Only the ocean stretched on miles for miles in all direction. There was no destination in his mind as he watched the horizon absently. He scratched his cheek a little, feeling the whisker marks on his fingers.

They were back.

He sighed.

It was his birthmark, but why would it resurface in his new body? He didn't really want those markings; just like he was rejecting his current life. It had been more than a year since he opened his eyes to this new world and found he was afflicted with a strange curse that killed everything around him whenever he liked it or not. Once he'd gained sufficient control over the ability, he wandered the lands, exploring places.

Magic, he learnt.

Good deeds, he tried.

Naruto looked at his fingers and remembered back to a girl who handed him a flower after he saved her town from some bandits. A thankful gesture, but the green vibrant plant promptly died in his hand just like everything else he touched. The villagers' faces turned to shock then ghastly as the grass around their heralded savior rotted like they were being poisoned. He had to get out of the town in haste as he felt he was losing control of his power.

That was just one of many instances.

His newfound ability made any contact with society very difficult. Furthermore, he had found out that the person he owed this new life to was known as the Black Mage. Zeref was said to have been the darkest, most evil Mage in the history of the Magic World, mastering the Black Arts and creating many Demons. Some of which were still wreaking havoc around the world. So not only his power was killing people without his express input, he was also the most detested person that ever walked the land.

Was this the norm now? Is the world constantly screwing him in the end? He wanted to enjoy the peace after the war, but he wasn't allowed to. He wanted to live again, but what kind of life was this? Naruto pondered some more about that, but no answer came to this mind.

Maybe third time was the charm? He thought.

His body glowed darkly as he held up a hand towards his face. Energy swirled around his palm, condensing and spiraling to form a Rasengan just above the skin. Manipulating his own natural elemental affinity, the sphere in his hand formed four points, giving it an appearance of an astral shuriken. However, his abominable magic was also affecting the technique as it took on a menacing ghostly aura. The orb pulsed in his hand as he watched the random spirally patterns across its surfaces.

Rasenshuriken. No, it was more like Orb of Pure Death and Destruction. The loud screeching noise it gave off drowned out everything else. It was capable of destroying a person on a cellular level as noted of the damage it was inflicting upon his hands even though he wasn't touching it directly. This technique was one of his stronger attacks, and if anyone miraculously managed to survive the initial impact, the death-wave it released afterward, aided by the immersed wind pressure, would kill everything in the vicinity and probably beyond that.

Naruto examined the sphere in his hand carefully. He was seriously considering slamming it into his body and ending it all. From the experience in the past year, minor injuries he would heal quickly. Even separated limbs, he would regenerate them fully if given enough time. He even tried beheading, but he simply woken up again as if it'd never occured. So what would happen if he disintegrated his body entirely?

Naruto thought on that for a moment.

What was it that Zeref had said? A Fire Dragon would end him one day so Naruto assumed he would die by fire. If that was the case, then logically, every cell in his body would be destroyed in the magical inferno. But he hadn't found any Dragon thus far. They seemed to vanish from the world seven years ago so this would be the next best thing.

However, what could happen afterward still bothered him. Would he finally died and move on to wherever those that had died go? Or… would he return back to limbo? The torturous abyss of darkness and nothingness. Naruto didn't want to return to there.

A heavy breath escaped his lips as the orb's vibration intensified in his palm. One of the microscopic wind-blades managed to slash across his finger, forcing him to wince in pain. A few drops of blood escaped his skin and managed to join the liquid below before the fleshy opening sealed off.

The ball was becoming unstable and would soon explode as once it materialized, he had to use it. Naruto lifted his hand back and threw it forward, sending the Rasenshuriken into the far distance. The orb spun and sailed through the air in an almost linear path. It eventually slammed into the watery surface of the sea.

The massive sphere of destruction was resulted from that collision, and multitudes of invisible blades passed deep through the body of water. Powerful barrier of winds pushed them out in all directions, forming a several meter high tsunami. The expanding sphere then distorted and lost its strength, freeing the darkness it'd jailed within. The death-wave was unleashed, washing over the area and erasing all life indiscriminately. Deep sea creatures floated upward from below. They were already dead long before they reached the surface world.

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized deeply, watching countless fishes emerged from the water all around him. If he threw that on land, it would not only vaporize a chunk of a landmass, but also killed everyone that was unfortunately enough to come in contact with the cursed magic.

And with that statement along with the associated feeling of remorse, Naruto held his head in discomfort. His head was throbbing in pain. It came again as he felt he was losing control over his power once more. Not a moment sooner, the deadly aura that coated him expanded. His eyes became sharper as he entered a bastardized version of **_Sage Mode_**. The dark energy was spiraling around him like a tornado, mixing with the surrounding and breaking up dead fishes' body in the process.

The poisonous energy was polluting the atmosphere around its originator, corroding every living organism they came in contact with.

"AHHHHH!" Naruto shouted, dropping to his knee with a slash as the aura finally condensed, forming numerous energy arms. Naruto huffed heavily as beads of sweats slid down both sides of his face while the ethereal-like arms swung uncontrollably around him. He tried to regain command of his powers as the feeling of concern faded away. His aura stopped flickering like flames and became more fluid once he regained sufficient control.

Naruto panted and stood up again. With a thought, he dissipated the **_Chakra Arms_**. He pondered if that what it still called now? They were constructed through chakra and magic as both energies were intermixed within him. Anything living thing they grabbed would have its life sapped away, but he could still use them to hold up non-living things like stone or metallic pillars.

"I can't stay close to anyone," Naruto muttered sadly as he continued walking along the ocean's surface, without any direction in mind.

**XxXxX**

"Is that a tree in the middle of the ocean?" Naruto asked himself, seeing the massive tree appearing in the horizon. He continued toward it and found it was an island. From what he could see, it was a mildly small, rocky and steep island covered by lush vegetation, both bright yellow and green in color. There was some strange magic lingering around the small island similar to Genjutsu. The enveloping magic attempted to persuade his mind to ignore it. That was strange, and because of it, the island spiked up his curiosity.

Naruto floated up in the air and flew toward it in record time. He landed on the lush vegetation and scanned the surrounding several times in depth. The semi-blond then wandered around the terrain for a few minutes. He noticed nothing out of the ordinary with the island. It wasn't very big.

"Why would someone try to conceal this island if there's nothing here…" Naruto muttered, looking up at the massive tree that casted a vast shadow over the land. That was impressive, but did not warrant this kind of magic. He glanced at his surrounding a few more times before sitting down in crossed leg. It was quiet and serene with a few animals scattered here and there, going about with their own thing. He averted his eyes from them as thinking deeply about it will cause his magic to go haywire again. Hours went by with leaves gliding along the air, showering the small spot slowly.

Absolute tranquility, he found.

'Peaceful… Might as well live here for a while until I figure out something else to do,' Naruto thought as he stood up and located a small clearing. He formed a hand seals to create dozens of clones. Kage Bunshin was always useful as an instant slave labor force.

"Go find as much rocks and stones so we can build a place to sleep in," Naruto ordered the bunch. He couldn't really built house out of woods as they rot due to his powers. Luckily, inorganic things like stones or metals were unaffected.

"Sure thing boss," they all said and saluted before going in different direction to harvest stone from wherever possible. Every now and then, they looked around the woods and hills while scratching their head. It felt like someone was watching them, but they saw and heard nothing.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yeah… it's like someone watching us, but I can't sense anything," another one replied, lifting a large granite slab over his shoulder without any visible strain. The others were digging a small quarry on a hilly side of the land.

"Maybe it's a ghost…?" One of them pointed out before getting his ass handed to him by a few others nearby. He finally exploded in a puff of white smoke when suffered enough physical damage. The rest of them sighed and shivered a little before returning back to each individual's task. They all hated ghost with a vengeance.

It took a day and a bit for his clones to explore the entire island. They came across a grave carefully hidden away. It was rundown stone monument as noted by the weatherly damage. Naruto cleared the overgrown vegetation from the grave in order to see who was buried here, but there was no inscription on the granite slab.

[ ] "Maybe it's not a grave…" Naruto muttered and refused to actually dig it up to confirm his theory. He decided it was as there was no reason to erect something like this beside a grave marker. He clapped his hands together and prayed.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but you don't need the entire islands to yourself do you?" Naruto asked before looking around and narrowing his eyes suspiciousness at the surrounding vegetation. He felt something was spying on him like before, but found nothing again. He scratched his cheek a little, returning his attention back to the tombstone in front.

"I know you can't hear me, but I'm Naruto, commonly known as Zeref I guess. If you let me stay, I will give you an offering every now and then as payment. You see, I'm tired of wandering around the world and just wanted to settle down somewhere secluded and away from everyone," Naruto said before adding: "If you don't speak up then you agreed with my terms."

Silence reigned.

"Awesome! Thank you tomb-san," Naruto said with a small grin. He left the area and returned back to his home in order to finish building it. A few clones growled at him as they were tired and wanted to snooze. A brawl broke out among them as a girl with knee's length wavy pale blond hair watched the playful battle from an overviewing spot on elevated ground. She'd been tailing him the moment he stepped foot on the island. Her dark green eyes blinked occasionally as the clone magic he used was interesting and very useful.

She was shocked to learn his name was Zeref; the notorious Black Mage who plunged the world into darkness. She refused his request at her gave of course, but he didn't hear any of her protest. It was to be expected. However, watching him now, it was hard to see the evil person that the world once and still feared.

**Author Notes:**

Long story short: All Naruto's ability is corrupted by Death Magic. His power exceeded Zeref that's why he lacked even more control than the Black Mage. The more Chakra you have, the shittier is your control. Was that in the cannon? Not sure. Maybe it's a fanon thing. Either way, I'm using it.

Oh, Zeref can't see Mavis by the way. He can't hear or see her which is the same with Naruto. In the cannon, when they had the chat at the conclusion of the magic games, Zeref simply stating things while Mavis did the same. It seemed like they having a conversation, but they actually were not.


	3. The Fairy (Part 1)

**Exchange of Fate (NarutoxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**Information: **Mavis is invisible to non-guild member, but she's **_not_** intangible. That means she cannot phrased through object that she perceived as concrete like the earth, walls, gates, liquids etc… e.g. she did go swimming with Fairy Tail during Grand Magic Games and actually got soaked by the water. With that in mind, I don't think anyone could just pass through her body either even if they couldn't see or hear her.

* * *

**=[The Fairy]=  
Part 1**

Her face was cherry red. She held it up with both hands, one on each cheek, feeling the generated heat pass through her palm and fingertips. She turned around, leaning her back against the tree and out of view in order to look in the opposite direction. It happened again. She shouldn't have spied on him, but there wasn't anything else to do on the island. Technically, she could leave the island, but she will become weaker as more time passed due to her spirit being anchored here. She didn't want to fade away as there were still many thing she wanted to do but couldn't. For now, she was following him around while keeping her distance. Checking what he was doing had become a daily routine in her simple life.

[ ]

Naruto looked around from his position, trying to discern who or what was watching him. It was that strange feeling in his gut again. He felt like a pair of eyes was scrutinizing him nearby, but even now, he still couldn't figure out what it was. He felt no ill intent from them, but as a hardened Shinobi, he didn't like being spied upon without his expressed permission. Actually, that didn't make much sense. If he gave his consent then it wouldn't be called spying. After a few more seconds of leering around pointlessly and noticed nothing was out of place as usual, he shrugged and returned to washing his clothing by the river side… butt naked.

Whatever material the robe was made from, it was completely immune to his powers. As far as the semi-blond knew, his cursed ability only affected organic materials. His power would kill them then corrode them. Similarly to wooden based materials, those that made of cotton, flax, wool, ramie, silk were all affected by his power. Unfortunately, almost every piece of clothing sold in Earthland was made of those materials; in full or partly. Without ways to make new set of clothing, he had only one and must make do with what he had.

'I should have asked Zeref where he got his clothes from, I'm sure he didn't make them,' Naruto thought regrettably as he continued to scrub and wash the fabric. Every now and then, he paused to examine the surrounding again. He also noted that the grasses were dying slowly under his bare feet even though he was not actively using his powers. Anything came in contact with his skin will get their life energy sapped away gradually. Naruto sighed and evicted those remorseful thought from his mind. If he felt guilty for killing the ecosystem around here, he would do exactly the thing he feared.

Appreciating the sanctity of life was a bad idea. He knew that, but he still couldn't disregard it completely.

"Control, must retain control," Naruto lectured himself, taking in deep breath and trying to kill his concern. It was for the best.

After he was done with the laundry, he hanged the robe up on a tree to dry before going into the river for a swim. It didn't take long to wash his body of dirt and sweat before he began floated on top of the water, drifting slowly along the natural current while looking up at the clear sky above. Strangely enough, it was always sunny on the island. He noticed there wasn't a single cloud above since he'd been here. That was several weeks ago.

Magical interference? Not that it mattered as there was plenty of a shade if he needed.

His eyes examined the massive tree in the distance again. It seemed to emanate magical energy constantly, but the energy didn't do anything more than lingering around passively.

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, immersing in the natural sounds that came from around him like bird chirping; water streaming; animal running. He liked the island as it provided him with everything he needed. Food, water, a place to live and most important thing of all: tranquility. No war or conflict. He had enough of that. And although he began to miss human contacts, living in solitude wasn't a bad in his mind. It was a lot better than drifting in endless darkness and slowly losing oneself. Besides the occasional conversation with the tomb-san at every offering, he always had his clones to keep him company if he needed.

For now, the island was like a sweet home to him, and anything threatened it would face his wrath.

Night fell as Naruto walked back to the stoned house he erected in the middle of a small clearing. It was made of solid rocks that he and his clones acquired from the hills, made-shift quarry or nearby ruins. From what he'd speculated, there once was a village here on the island. Whatever ever happened to it must have happened a long time ago – almost a century back – and the inhabitants abandoned the island afterward. Their loss was his gain, he supposed. Using the destroyed stonework as recycled building material might be desecrations, but they weren't really using it anymore.

The dead do not voice their opinion. Naruto understood that now and didn't try to kill himself anymore. He vowed he would live a full life, or at least as fullest as possible.

On the way back home, Naruto ran into wolves. Usually, they get killed by his death-wave the moment they got too close. He had to consume the meat afterward as it would be wasteful to let it rot in the open or via his power. However, for this time, a burst of **_Killing Intent_** was enough to send them packing before they could use him as a cheap way to commit suicide.

Naruto entered through the stone entrance of his home while a certain pale blond-haired girl, who stalked him, flew through the opened window. Any insect touched him died so he didn't really need to close any window. His accursed power was useful like that.

Inside the building was filled with miniature rock figurines. They were only a few inches tall, but there were many of them. Naruto had carved them out of stones to occupy his mind as there wasn't much thing to do on the island. He could only sit around and snoozing for so long. When he started making them, he was a complete novice, but eventually got better at the art of pleasurable sculpturing. Each statue was a person he knew from his homeland, the Elemental Nation, but that was in another world and a lifetime ago.

Mavis Vermillion examined each of the figurines around the room again. The way the blond talk to them was of interest, and she wanted to hear each of their stories in full.

"Why couldn't you just let it go, baka!" Naruto pointed accusing at Sasuke's statue positioned by Sakura's one. A statue of Kakashi was behind them, holding a book and paying far too much attention to it. They were his teammate even through all the ups and downs. They teamed up to defeat Kaguya Ootsutsuki, but Sasuke couldn't let go of his grudges in the end.

Naruto no longer felt guilty about killing the last Uchiha. Sasuke made his choice, and he made his. Plus, his own affliction helped the process greatly.

After a few more jabbing, Naruto sighed and turned toward the half-finished sculpture in the middle of the room. This one was much bigger than the humanoid version, and it wasn't human. Naruto's mind ran out of people to carve so he decided to shape something else. He sat down in the stone bench by its side, facing the foxy figure and scratched his cheek a little. He then channeled his chakra through his hands and fingers, converting them into wind type and resumed his previously paused task.

Hours went by before he was done.

"Ah, Kurama, you looked a bit sad. I know you probably mourn for my death, but cheer up, I'm still alive here, believe it!" Naruto announced with a chuckle. He then rubbed the finished stoned Nine-Tails' jawline in nostalgia. With Sasuke's death at his hand, the nine Bijuu should be free from their Chibaku Tensei prison, but he wasn't sure about that. There wasn't any reason for them not to be, and he hoped they were doing fine and wasn't imprisoned in another Jinchuuriki.

"I wish you were here, Kurama, you definitely will like this place. They will definitely call you a demon and try to kill you, but you would love that wouldn't you? It's just like the old times," Naruto said with a forced smile. The statue didn't reply. Moment later, Naruto dropped his smile, closing his eyes and placing his hands on the statue to use it as a support. He let out a heavy sigh and remembered how Kurama had intense hostility and distrust against humanity, even going as far as proclaiming itself to be the living embodiment of hatred. That wasn't true of course.

Naruto chuckled at the thought as green mist escaped his mouth while his hand glowed in the same eerie color.

Mavis saw it and blinked. The mist glowed eerily before swirling around the statue and seeped into its body. Its nine tails behind the statue twitched as its grayness faded away. The dull color of stone was replaced with reddish and oranges while fur sprouted all over its body. Naruto felt the fluffy pelt against his skin and opened his dark blue eyes slowly.

He blinked as the fox growled in his face. It narrowed its slit eyes at the person who gave it its life.

"How? Kur…" Naruto didn't get to finish as the fox lurched at him with the intention of ripping out his throat. It was filled with malice and hatred for all thing humans.

"A-a D-demon?" Mavis stuttered, remembering that Zeref had the power to breathe life into inanimate object. With that ability, he'd given birth to countless demons and caused much death and destruction centuries ago. However, the First Master of Fairy Tail quickly snapped out of her shock and sharpened her eyes. Seriousness and determination filled them. She would not allow him to create demons on her guild's sacred ground regardless of what his intentions were.

"Woah! What are you doing?!" Naruto asked, holding the fox by its throat at arm length. It then used its nine tails like make-shift spears, trying to impale the semi-blond's body. Naruto tried to avoid them, but…

"Stop trying to kill me… ARGH!"

"ENOUGH YOU ASSHOLE!" Naruto had enough when one tail made a small gash in his attire. His only attire! He sent it flying into the wall with a punch. The fox crashed against thick vertical stone before sliding down to the ground. It struggled to get up as cracks spread over its body from the impact. It roared angrily at Naruto one last time before the vibrant color switched back to grayness. The crack expanded its length and thickness, crumbling the creature into a rubble heap while Naruto watched on.

"What the…" Naruto mumbled. He was unsure what just happened. Did the statue just come alive and tried to kill him? He looked suspiciously at every statue in the room, waiting for them to do the same. He was hoping they would as he was itching for a fight.

**_A few days later…_**

Naruto was sitting outside of his home. He was carving a small bird from a rock slab with its wings spread outwards. After he was done, he held the small sculpture in both hands as his hands glowed. He exhaled into it, sending out the glowing greenish mist from his body. The mist swirled around the object in his hand before seeping into it. The statue then shifted quickly into a living creature, and the newly made bird thrashed around in his palm to find its bearing before spreading its wings. It flew around him and the clearing while chirping, joining dozens more in the air in some sort of race.

They were all following a simple command.

"This is cool… and interesting," Naruto murmured, watching the airborne creatures above. He had figured out that while he could take life away, he could also give it to thing that didn't have any in the first place. The bigger they were, the more power he had to use. Unfortunately, they currently lacked a will of their own to make them truly a sentient being. They simply followed a very basic command that he imparted on them like the fox. In this case, he ordered them to fly around his home.

Naruto wondered further if he could truly create life as Mavis watched the flying creatures by his side. She was amazed that he could create something other than demons.

"Naruto! Can you create something else? Make some fairies!" Mavis requested as she moved closer to him excitedly. However, Naruto only looked around with confusion as that weird feeling came again. He was still unsure what it was, but it kept coming occasionally. It felt stronger this time as if it was right in his face.

'Maybe a ghost trying to talk to me… hahaha…,' Naruto thought before shivering a little and rubbing the back of his head and neck. He decided to ignore it as usual. From that gesture, Mavis pouted and was about to cry. She wanted to see fairies, but that was a pointless effort on her end. He couldn't hear or see her unless he was part of her guild. For the first time since he stepped on this island, Mavis was frustrated. She kicked the ground, sending up a little dirt.

Naruto's eyes immediately snapped to the ground, narrowing at the overturned gravels.

"Did that…" Naruto muttered lowly with a sweat.

"Ah! If he can't hear or see me, I could write something for him," Mavis realized and started writing on the dirt before Naruto as he widened his eyes.

"Can you make me some fairies?"

It took a good amount of effort to carve that into the dirt as the words had to be fairly large. After the done deed, the fairy girl stood up and smiled brightly at the blond. Unfortunately, she didn't expect him to scream and bolted into the distance.

"No wonder I couldn't see or hear it! There's a fucking ghost here!" Naruto shouted in fright. He dashed recklessly through the woods in his entranced panic.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Not really sure if the pairing is NarutoxMavis at the moment, but I could make that work very easily. For now, their relationship is… I'm not really sure. Brother and sister? I will get back to you on that when I have something. S-Class Exam will begin soon. Naruto has both DEATH and **_LIVING _**magic. The latter could give life to something that wasn't alive in the first place such as creating demons from rocks like Hades (Master of Grimoire Heart).


	4. The Fairy (Part 2)

**Exchange of Fate (NarutoxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

This chapter marked the beginning of S-Class Examination. However, I don't like cannon tagalong since it's very unimaginative so the story will be going in AU direction. If you want cannon, I suggest you read the manga instead.

* * *

**=[The Fairy]=  
Part 2**

Tree rattled as countless of leaves were striped from their branches when a very fast shadow passed through. It wasn't a shadow exactly, but the darken aura enveloped his body gave off the ominous impression. The obstacles in the way weren't trying to slow down a certain blond as he cut through the forest, creating his own path of escape.

Something had startled him.

After he gained some more distance and expended much of the adrenaline, he finally slowed down before stopping completely. He exhaled deeply as he turned around to have a clearer look. The trail of dead trees and leaves marked his passing as a blond-haired girl floated through it. She frowned at the devastation he'd created. She didn't expect this kind of behavior at all, at least not from someone like Zeref.

Why was he afraid of ghost? She wondered.

Mavis floated high up in the sky and eyed the blond on the ground while Naruto looked around him with a thoughtful and slightly panicked expression.

Naruto then debated with himself. What was he running from? A Ghost… no, that was illogical now as he thought more on it. There were no such things as ghost… Even if there were, they shouldn't be able to interact with the world at all from what he knew of ghost. Of course it was all theoretical since he'd never met one before. Bead of sweats slid down the side of his face as more contradictions arose in his frightened mind.

However, the train of panicked thoughts stopped abruptly as Naruto noticed that strange feeling in his gut again. His heart raced as he knew what it was now. The ghost was nearby, watching him. One could say that his shinobi's sense was tingling. His hands shivering slightly as dark aura covered over him for defensive purpose. In doing so, the grass died beneath his feet.

'How do I fight against something that I can't hit…? Huh?' Naruto thought with confusion. 'Hang on, let me think about it… it could draw on the dirt so that mean it could touch thing. If that's the case, then I'm sure I could hit it.'

His blue eyes looked around, trying to feel where it was, but that was a useless attempt. The feeling inside him only told him that he was being watched, but not exactly from where. It was a very ineffective sensory ability. Naruto frowned before trying something different. He closed his eyes as his dark aura expanded greatly, mixing into the surrounding. All organic things around him began to die as the dark energy spread out into the area unchallenged.

"What are you doing?" Mavis asked, watching the death magic rampaging across the terrain. She didn't expect an answer, however. [ ]

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. There was dark pigmentation around them as well as yellow toad-like irides. He could feel the energies all around him as it flowed around various object like a river streaming around an obstructing rock. A smile formed on his face as he looked upward and directly at Mavis. He couldn't see whatever it was, but he could feel the energy flowing around it, pinpointing its location for him.

'I see you, now let's see if you can be hurt,' Naruto thought as he dashed up into the air and sent out a fast fist strike. Mavis flew out the way as the blond passed through her previous spot.

'Did he? A coincidence?' Mavis wondered.

No, it wasn't as she was forced to evade another strike that would hit squarely on her body if she did nothing. She had died long ago, but her magic was powerful enough to grant her a form. As such, her body currently was made up of magical energy which allowed her to interact with the world. She was invisible to all except for her guild members, but magic can interact with magic. Mavis readied herself to avoid another strike until she could figure out a way to stop him. However, the anticipated attack never came.

"I can't see you clearly… only your outline, what are you?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes in order to discern the humanoid shape clearer. He could see that this person was using magic as there was a strange glowing yellow outline along the air in front of him.

Mavis blinked at the question. 'Outline?' She thought as she realized she had a way to talk to him. She lifted her hand up as her magic flow outwards and began using it to write magical script in midair. It was tedious and she had to write the sentence backwards for him to read.

"Can you see this?"

A few seconds later, Naruto spoke up, "yes, but make it bigger," as he needed to concentrate fairly hard to make out the words while his heart returned to its normal beating rhythm.

"I am Mavis Vermillion," Mavis wrote as Naruto remained impassive. Was she expecting him to know who that was? Naruto wasn't even sure if Mavis was a boy's or girl's name either. If he had to guess, it sounded like a girl's name.

"I'm Naruto U… never mind, why are you haunting my home?"

"This is my home, I've lived and buried here," Mavis wrote as Naruto blinked. That tombstone could belong to Mavis. However, there were plenty of bones he found in the ruins so it wasn't a definite. The words also stated "buried", not "died" so that mean the person died elsewhere and brought here. That also mean this island wasn't as hidden as he had thought previously.

"So you're a ghost after all?"

"Yes, leave here now or I will scare you to death!" Mavis wrote with a small cornered grin. Naruto's eyes turned serious as he seemingly teleport right in front of her.

"F-fast… I didn't even see him move," Mavis stuttered as her green eyes widened at the displayed inhuman speed. Mavis knew he didn't teleport as his attire was flustering from the maneuver, but she never seen anyone who could move that fast. She stepped backward unconsciously as she remembered who he was.

"Z-zer…" Mavis stuttered, but couldn't say anything further as she winced. Her outstretched hand was grabbed by him around the wrist. His ominous magical overcoat was interfering directly with her own energy, distorting her form. It was very painful when that happened.

"Scare me to death? Are you sure you could do something like that? I noticed you've evaded my attack twice so you know you could be hurt by me. I'm only afraid of ghost because I can't hit them, but now I know better. I'm not afraid anymore, I think I could hurt you badly, Mavis," Naruto threatened as he felt something within the confine of his grip. It was trying to pull away and free, but that wasn't going to happen.

[ ] "It hurts…" Mavis sobbed as tears trickling down her cheeks, falling down to the earth from their airborne position. Naruto saw stream of glowing glitters instead as he sweat-dropped. It was eerily beautiful to him.

"Are you crying?" Naruto asked, letting the person's hand go. He didn't really use full strength so it should not have hurt that much. The apparition nodded slowly as Naruto blinked. Examining the astral entity carefully, it was too small for an adult size so it must be a child.

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologized as he floated back to give the child some needed space.

Mavis checked her wrist and felt the discomfort went away. She sniffed and cleared her tears. She shouldn't have cried as fairy should not cry, but it was painful. She hadn't felt pain in a long time and didn't expect it. It was also scary.

Naruto tried to make out what the child was doing before coughing. "Alright, we got off to a bad start. How old are you, Mavis?"

"It's rude to ask a lady for her age," Mavis wrote along the air.

"A lady huh? Right," Naruto deadpanned and turned around before flying back to his home.

"Why did you…" Mavis began to write, but that was in vain. Her only audience wasn't even looking in her direction.

"Wait!" Mavis called out, but he couldn't hear her either. She became increasingly frustrated and flew after him, but she could not match his velocity.

Naruto returned to his stoned home and sat down the rock carved bench outside. He saw the inscription on the ground again before rolling his eyes.

"Can you make me some fairies?" It was still there.

'Fairies… she's just a kid,' Naruto thought, feeling moderately bothered with that thought. He was also a kid in his mind.

Mavis finally caught up to him and landed in front of the bench. She was about to write something in the air, but Naruto spoke up before she could as he felt her presence in the vicinity, or at least he hoped it was her. He didn't want to know there was another ghost on the island. One was enough.

"Don't bother; I can't see it at the moment," Naruto revealed. Mavis speculated that whatever ability allowed him to see her was now inactive. She began writing on the dry dirt instead. Naruto had a glance at what she wrote.

"Make Fairy! Fairy!" The words formed on the ground. Naruto had a blank expression on before he closed his eyes and started snoozing.

"Naruto, don't ignore me!" Mavis shouted at the blond, but he couldn't hear her. She then walked back and forth, kicking a few pebbles over. Naruto opened one of his eyes after feeling something bouncing against his body one after another. They were rather annoying, and he saw them floating unaided in midair.

"If you keep on doing that, I will not make you any fairy ever," Naruto said sternly as the pebbles fell immediately back to the ground. He formed a smile and closed his blues eyes again. However, he felt something pulling against his attire. Two something. Small hands.

"I'm sorry, please make me some fairy," Mavis cried. A few hours went by before he opened his eyes again and yawned. There was that same word written everywhere on the ground. It was also carved into the stone wall by his side causing him to stun. He scratched his cheek before looking at his finger. They were covered in mud or dirt. He checked his face on a nearby pond and saw the same damn word in the reflection. It was backward this time so he could read it the right way.

"MAVIS!" Naruto roared angrily, but the girl was nowhere nearby. He couldn't feel her presence.

"No one pranks me and gets away with it!" Naruto shouted at the woods before cleaning his face with the water while thinking a way to payback. He sighed afterward as he got nothing. 'How do I prank a ghost?'

**XxXxX**

"Alright, calm down. What do fairy looks like?" Naruto asked while holding a hand size block made of stone in his hand. He was ready to carve it. It'd been a few days since the constant harassment, and he couldn't ignore her forever. He knew that the tombstone belongs to her now as she explained it. Maybe she lied, but he'd decided to trust her. She wanted fairies as offering instead of the usual stuff since ghost did not eat. Naruto wasn't going to comply with her wishes because of that… not really. He just got very annoyed at Mavis for painting the same word all over his home while he couldn't stop her without hurting her.

"I don't know either," Mavis wrote by causing the sand to form text with her magic for Naruto to read them. It was much faster and easier than using the old methods.

"I think they're just kids with all kind of different wings," Naruto said from what he knew of fairies. It seemed to be right. The sand tilted a little, but no words were formed. She wasn't really sure. After a while, she queried.

"Don't they have tail?"

"Eh? I don't think so," Naruto said.

"How do you know?"

"Well, I just guess. Never saw one before."

"Then they might have tail!"

"Alright, Mavis, let me make one and see where to go from there, okay?" Naruto said as he began carving the granite block. He formed a likeness of child Sakura in an attire made of knitted feathers. He also added angel wings on her back for a complete set. Once Naruto finished carving, he had a look at it with approving nod. It was quite a masterpiece. He showed it to Mavis, or at least where Mavis would be. Otherwise, he was just showing it to an empty space.

"Fairy!" Mavis called out and grabbed the stone figurine while her eyes sparkled. Naruto only saw the statue floating around in a random path as he scratched his cheek a little. Mavis was probably dancing around with it childishly. Naruto wondered what kind of personality he would need to imprint on it. He still could only put a simple static one, but he was getting better.

"Alright, give it back. I need to make it alive," Naruto said as the figurine floated towards him while bobbing up and down. Naruto held it in his hands and started breathing life into it. Green mist wrapped around before entering the statue as his hands glowed with the same color. He knew what personality he would give it; childish, but loveable as kids were supposed to be. Vibrant colors replaced the grayness as mini Sakura blinked for the first time. She tilted her back and looked up at her creator as a cheerful smile formed on her face. She spread her wings out fully and flapped, creating an uplift force. The newborn fairy spiraled upwards, trailing feather-like glitter behind.

Mavis watched the fairy in awe and joy. The newly created creature flew around the area before heading off elsewhere.

"So, is that what you want?" Naruto asked and looked at the sand for a reply, but noticed quickly Mavis had run off after the fairy. The feeling within him had vanished completely. The creation seemed like a success. Naruto nodded and began converting all of Kunoichi he knew into fairies version. He would give them different types of wings and matching attires.

**XxXxX**

"Hot!"

"It should be winter right now, but why is it so hot!?"

"I think I'm gonna melt! I'm gonna turn into ice cream, and Happy is going to eat me," Lucy said as she continued to sweat profusely under the relentless sun. Everyone was feeling the same. The boat surfed slowly across the calming body of water toward their latest S-exam location. After more groaning by the rest due to the overbearing heat, the island finally came into view. [ ]

"So we're here!?"

"What a shape!"

"Is that Tenrou Island?"

"It said that fairies used to live on this island," Makarov Dreyar said as he stood on the railing near the ship mast above the guild members. The short man was the third master of Fairy Tail. It had been a while since he'd been here.

"What is that?" Gray asked when he noticed countless of small creatures flying in an ununiformed circular path around the massive tree. Everyone narrowed their eyes a little to make them out. They looked strange, and they were trailing something shiny like glittering dust behind them. It was even more so in the sunlight due to its reflective nature.

"It's beautiful," Lucy said with amazement as Makarov frowned. He wasn't sure what they were as he'd never seen them before. Wendy noticed one of them landed on the ship's railing close to her. She moved closer to it, and found it was a miniature boy with fair skin and short, spiky, auburn hair. He wore a brown overcoat with leather straps across his chest and waist.

"Umm, can I help you?" Wendy asked shyly while everyone nearby noticed the humanoid being. The boy looked at them with his pale-green eyes with no distinctive pupils or eyebrows.

"What is this thing? It's a really small person!" Natsu pointed out the obvious. The fire dragon had recovered from the transportation sickness as the ship was not moving or rocking at the moment. Everyone grouped around to see the miniature human.

"Hello. I was given the name Gaara. I am one of the Nine. You must show me your **_mark_** before I let you through to the island," Gaara requested politely.

"Mark?"

"Yes, only those with the required mark may enter this island so please show me it. You have 10 seconds to do so," Gaara asserted, pointing his tiny finger at them. Makarov frowned. He didn't know what this mark the child was talking about.

"9," Gaara said.

"He's counting down! Master, do you know what mark he's talking about?"

"I don't know, Lucy," Makarov replied with a thoughtful expression. The S-Class candidate asked each other for what that mark was, but no one really had a clue.

"Can you elaborate, Gaara-kun?" Wendy asked, looking at him with an even eye's level. Gaara simply shook his head.

"7. I don't know what it looked like, but I will know it when it shown to me. 5," Gaara said, continuing counting down.

"What?! If you don't know what it looks like then how can we show it to you?! It could be anything, like these," Gray said, creating thousands of random shape with his ice including his guild emblem and showed it to the Gaara. The miniature shinobi checked each one very quickly before shaking his head.

"3, it's not them," Gaara said as he didn't feel anything from them.

"2," Gaara continued.

"What happen when you finish counting?" Wendy asked.

"I will force to attack you as you are trespassers," Gaara answered nonchalantly.

"1," Gaara added.

"WAHH! I don't want to die," Lucy protested.

"Why are you afraid? What could he possibly do to us?" Freed pointed out as Lucy stopped being an frightened idiot.

"Oh, that's right," Lucy admitted.

"0," Gaara said as his eyes shifted darkly. The boat rocked heavily by the now turbulent sea, forcing everyone to hold onto something for support.

"Ommpf!" Natsu wanted to barf from his motion sickness.

"What is that!?" The Fairy Tail members called out as several pillars of sands rose up from island's shore and beneath the sea. They moved forward quickly and swirling around the boat. Everyone jaw's slackened at the numerous sand tendrils, entrapping their ship.

"Everyone hang on!" Makarov called out. He wondered what happened to the three he'd sent ahead, but something else needed his undivided attention right now.

"**Sand Binding Prison**," Gaara pronounced as he formed wings made of sands and uplifted from the railing. As the boy commanded, the sands spiraled itself into a sphere and lifting into the air along with the ship. Seconds later, it collapsed inward, crushing whatever was inside.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Erza, Gildartz and Mirajane are already on the island as they actually went ahead before the group from what I could remember. Did they? I will have to check on that. The Nine are modeled after the real Jinchuriki with real powers since their creator (Naruto) do have all the Bijuu's chakra after all.


	5. The Fairy (Part 3)

**Exchange of Fate (NarutoxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**Information: **The Nine's appearance in in their loli/shota form because it's a fairy thing. You know… kids with wings. Just think Mavis. Ahem, moving on, the Nine's powers are mostly based on the Bijuu's chakra that existed within Naruto. And as such, Shusaku's power is Magnet Release, which affected sands, but not limited to that.

* * *

**=[The Fairy]=  
Part 3**

Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar, was an extremely short, elderly man. As a member of the renowned Wizard Saints, he was revered as one of the strongest mages Earthland had to offer. His wide range of signature powers included Titan Magic; a particular caster-type branch of magic that allowed him to enlarge his body into gigantic proportion, gaining incredible strength and durability.

Due to that, it was shocking to a certain red-haired miniature boy – designated Gaara of the Sand – when one of his infamous techniques, the sand binding prison, was overcame so effortlessly. It wasn't a complete loss as he did manage to transform the intruder's ship into uncountable driftwoods and splinters. Gaara'd half-expected to severely injure the passengers onboard, not one of the trespassers transforming into a colossal being with enough brute strength to overwhelm the nature of the imprisonment technique.

A frown formed on his face. He'd trained tiredly the moment he was given life several months ago along with the rest of the Nines; the guardians and protectors of their home. Modeled after godlike powers from beyond this world, each of the Nines was unique in their ability and combat prowess. He was the last to open his eyes among them, and having the lowest energy reserve in comparison to his 'siblings', he had to fine-tuned the sand's properties to the target's size and characteristics for greater efficiency. It was all in order to conserve his energy and stamina. Unfortunately, he'd underestimated the intruders' powers and unseen capabilities as sands erupted outward from the spherical prison.

[ ]

"YARH!" Makarov roared in anger while his arms fully stretched from their shoulder, cutting through earthly prison's wall with sheer strength and determination. Fury boiled within those veiny bulging muscles of his limbs. That attack had intended to murder his children in the most gruesome manner, and no father would stand by and watched it happened. His darkened eyes focused on the small flying target while the ship's remains along with guild members fell toward the sea.

"HAPPY!" Natsu called out. As requested, a blue colored bird/cat hybrid quickly grabbed hold of the pink haired dragon slayer, who in turn, grabbed hold the blond-haired girl in revealing two-piece bikini by the one ankle.

"Ugh! So heavy!" Happy announced with a grunt. Stress was showed on his feline face while his angelic wings flapped vigorously to produce enough uplift force for his current load.

"Lucy's heavy!" He said innocently. A shocked face appeared on the big breasted blond-haired girl when Natsu agreed with Happy. Carla, another of his own race – the Exceed – managed to grab hold of the long blue-haired child before she could crash into the ocean.

"Carla!" Wendy thanked the flying cat with a bright smile.

"You should know how to swim, Wendy," Carla responded while holding the young Sky Dragon up in air around the waist. Wendy gave a nod.

"**Ice Make: Floor!**" The ice-mage, Gray Fullbuster, called out and frozen the sea below him. It formed an icy bridge all the way to the shoreline within seconds. He landed perfectly the frozen sea alongside a few of his fellow members. Juvia Lockser's eyes were made of heart-shape as she leered at the naked object of her affection every now and then after she landed on the icy platform. Wendy was dropped gently while Lucy went face first against the hard ice as Natsu'd dropped her from a few feet up. The pink-haired boy then joined the rest of his comrades side by side before their attacker.

"CAN'T YOU LET ME DOWN LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!?" Lucy shouted angrily, but noticed everyone around her had on a grim or serious expression. There was enough brain in her to realize that this was no time to be scolding Natsu for his shortcoming. She will need to do that later. Lucy pulled herself up and saw the enraged third master of Fairy Tail from his casted shadow while sands rode the air as if it had a mind of its own.

"Master…" Lucy muttered lowly before joining the rest of the Guild's members against their only opponent. A child if one could believe it.

"I've underestimated you," Gaara admitted, looking down at the group from his airborne position. His hardened cold eyes analyzed each of his opponents in great detail. He wasn't sure what kind of magic they used, but from their faces, they were very confidence in their abilities. "But I won't make the same mistake again."

The moment Gaara finished his sentence, his aura spiked and the immediate air became dense and heavy laced with murderous intention. A potent dose of it erupted from his tiny body and slammed all its might into the group below. The receivers grunted as their legs weakened under the intense pressure that they had never felt before. Sweats filled their forehead and face side as they panted heavily.

"What was that!?" Gray called out, mustering his strength and straightening his body posture. He saw vivid flashes of his death in a brief instant. His apparent fear was replaced by panic when he realized some of his friends were knocked out by the mental assault. Lucy, Wendy, Lisanna, Levy along with Carla and Happy was unconscious on the icy ground. Juvia, Cana, Evergreen, Bickslow and Mest were having a hard time staying awake from their fanatical headshake. Gajeel seemed to be the least affected along with his exceed companion from Edolas – the parallel world – Pantherlily.

Likewise, Makarov had flashes of his death as he watched helpless at the corpses of his children. It was his greatest fear, but he knew immediately that was an illusion almost instantly. He gritted his teeth and saw the pale blue-green eyes looking back him unflinchingly. It was the cold dead eyes of a killer; entirely determined to make that gruesome nightmare real. Makarov would not allow something like that to pass if there a single breath still existed within him.

"**Sand Hammer!**" As commanded, a gigantic solid earth hammer was instantly formed from the incalculable floating granites directly above the grounded mages. Its intention was clear as it began is descent slowly at first.

"He can make thing out of pure sands? Some form of Earth-Make Magic? It's like you can make things out of Ice, Gray," Bickslow pointed out with a maniacal laughter. They couldn't just evade it since some of their members were unconscious, sleeping on the frozen sea.

Gray hammered his fist hand into an opened palm. "**Ice Make: Dome!**" A semi spherical dome formed above him. The ground he stood upon shook heavily from the impact, but the force behind the hammer strike was not strong enough to break through erected ice barrier. Gaara gave that a brief glance before raising one of his hands up at the dome. The hammer was uplifted before slamming into the chilling barrier with much greater speed, hence momentum and force. Its impact against the magical construct was far more devastating than the first attempt. Numerous cracks could be seen throughout the dome as Gray tried to mend it as quickly as he could.

"Defending won't go anywhere," Gajeel said before sucking in air.

However, before the hammer could make another attempt, a colossal fist was imprinted to its flat side, sending it flying passed its creator. Seeing that, Gaara quickly paid attention to the most obvious threat as the flying earth-made mallet erupted into many sands tendrils behind him, launching itself forward again. They surrounded their attacker at their master's command.

"**Sand Binding Coffin!**" Gaara pronounced with one hand outstretched at the Titan and collapsed into a fist. Following the gesture, the sands swarmed like locust and captured Makarov in a tight grip, but the granted immerse strength from Titan Magic had allowed Makarov some movements even after being held in place.

Gaara noticed it was not strong enough and upped the technique's overall strength by channeling more of his energy into it. "**Sand Waterfall Funeral**," Gaara announced, slapping his hands together. Makarov screamed in pain as the red-haired boy tried to implode the sand and end whatever was inside. The elderly master of Fairy Tail felt like he was being sandwiched by two enormous mountains.

"Master!" The still conscious guild members called out and tried to attack the flying fairy with their respective powers. Elemental beams alongside with dragon's roars were spammed in mass while Gaara forced to evade it or deflect those that he could not with his protective sand shield. With a swing of his tiny hand at his attackers while still trying hold onto the other technique, a torrent of sands flew downwards along a curve path into the assaulting group. They attempt to avoid the attack, but the spiraling dusty storm branched out like a tree root, forming dozens of smaller version. Each slammed into each one with considerable brutally.

"GARH!" Natsu blocked one that was attempted to inflict damage upon his unconscious friends after he successfully evaded his own one.

"Bastard!" The flame-dragon ignited his fist and crashed against another incoming assault, but it swarmed around his outstretched limb like stream of water before reforming shape and pummeled him into the floor with enough force to break the ice with the boy's back. He wasn't the only one as more of his friends were being thrashed around.

"You lots, get out of here!" Makarov roared and broke out of the binding with sheered enraged strength. He then attempted to knock the red-haired boy out with a powerful punch, but his fist missed its mark completely. Against a small fast moving target, enlarged limbs of a Titan were more or less ineffective. However, doing so had allowed the grounded fighters some breathing space and re-organized.

After avoiding the titan's fist, Gaara retaliated without pause via a construct in the form of a mountain size pillar. As it collided against Makarov's fist and generating a powerful shockwave, the construct exploded, showering the area with large boulders with more than a few managed to damage the icy bridge toward the island. Gaara clapped his hand together and concentrated as replacement sands rose up from the shoreline, spiraling like rotating ominous spears at the enormous elderly master.

Makarov blasted them away with his bare fists without much thought. He then realized it was a mistake as blood trailing down his heavily wounded arms. Some of hardened tips managed to pierce deep into his skin. He then clenched his fist as muscles bulged underneath when several more earthly tendrils came forward. Magic wrapped around his arms before a barrage of fists was launched with reckless abandonment, blasting them away with fierce viciousness. The high speed gust of winds generated from the effort managed to slap Gaara around in the air.

Annoyed, the red-haired boy's power erupted to an even higher level. Tornados of sands materialized around the coastal area and sprayed out countless flying discs-like objects. Makarov's magic spiked in response. A surge of destructive golden energy came forth from his body with a roar. The light magic collided against the incoming Sand Shuriken, exploding spectacular like an uncontrolled dusty fireworks.

"The master's going all out. We need to get out of here before we get hit in the crossfire!" Gray advised as sandstorm around their location intensified. Natsu nodded in agreement. Although he wanted to fight the strange creature, Lucy and Happy's wellbeing was his top priority. The fire-dragon grabbed them both and ran along the shore with the rest of his friends while Mest teleported directly there with Wendy and Carla. Gaara noticed they were trying to do and tried to stop them as it was his duty, but several light beams came forth of Makarov's eyes prevented the fairy to do so.

"I won't let you hurt my children," Makarov declared with a dark expression.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the man and sent about a dozen of giant fists made of sands at Makarov then multitudes of blades the group below in order to stop them. The latter attacks were intercepted with metal like poles from a certain Iron Dragon, causing Gaara to frown. Gaara did not have enough time to follow up when a palm-slap landed squarely upon his body. The force was strong enough to blast the mini humanoid into the shoreline even with the sand shielding to dampen the blow.

Getting up from the hole and coughing out blood, Gaara floated back to the sky again. The force behind that attack was immense and a few more like that would be dangerous. Makarov pressed his advantage while Gaara evaded them with some efforts with his slightly battered body. He also noticed his speed had dropped considerably.

"My task… I couldn't stop them…" Gaara muttered when the group managed to make it to the shore while he was fighting against the Titan. His task was to prevent any trespasser from entering the island and he'd failed. He evaded another strike from the giant narrowly. The generated wind from the missed blow still caused problem.

Gaara stared at the gigantic opponent while spiraling around the air uncontrollably. He should have gone all out, but felt he might remodel the island in the process and his master would not like that.

"I…"

Decisively, Gaara closed his eyes and fell asleep. Sands around the area came together and encasing his body in a dense sphere. It grew into enormous proportion with each subsequent layer, and once it big enough, limbs began to sprout along with an inhuman head on top. Black patterns spread over its body as it roared with great fury: "… **will not fail!**"

[ ]

The booming voice shook the ground and disturbed the sea while striking fear into those that heard it.

Makarov was stunned. How could a small winged creature become something like a demon out of the Book of Zeref.

"Is he an Etherious?" Makarov questioned while the monstrous beast clenched its palm to check something. There was no other natural creature like this in recorded history so Zeref must have created it. Rage filled the third Master of Fairy Tail when he realized a demon had defiled their guild's holy ground.

Thankfully, with a much bigger target now, Makarov was able to land an effective punch against the side of the still distracted beast, or so he thought. The elderly master felt very little reaction from the successful blow. He realized the fine granular material that made the outer shell of the creature had absorbed and distributed the power behind his punch so it would not inflict as much damage in a small area. Makarov attempted to pull his hand out, but it was much slower than he'd like. It felt as if his limb had lodged itself deep in something akin to quicksand. The pitch black eyes with black four-pointed star pupils focused on him before he was sent to the side by a powerful right.

Before Makarov could fly anywhere, his leg was wrapped by the only tail the creature had. It was an impressive feat to lift a Titan upside down in the air. 'What strength!' Makarov thought when seeing the lack of any strained expression on the creature's face. The elderly master couldn't think of anything further when he gasped in shock and pain. Saliva managed to escape his lips when the demon landed a punch directly into his solar plexus without holding back.

The powerful blow exceeded anything Makarov could dish out physically. The offending arm actually cracked under the blow, showing that it used excessive amount of strength to the point of damaging itself. If it was human, its wrist would have shattered in fragments. Unfortunately for Makarov, it was not as the arm was retreated and ready for another pounding as fissure along the arm resealed up and vanishing completely right before his eyes.

Makarov knew that several more strikes like that would be fatal. He readied himself for the next blow that would come soon while thinking up of way to retaliate. However, the creature hesitated when its demonic eyes noticed something on Makarov's chest. Taking what he could get, the master of Fairy Tail's hands glowed bright golden as a magical circle materialized in the sky.

[ ]

"**Fairy Law,**" Makarov announced as the entire engulfed in bright light.

Meanwhile, on the bare rocky bay to the opposite shore, where no trees were present, was another intense battle. Erza Scarlet, also known as the Titania, was having a difficult time against her very small opponent.

These strange winged creatures they encountered were incredibly fast. They were unlike the one they'd encountered when first arriving here. Gildart was sent off somewhere by liquid that acted like a portal while the remaining two assaulted her and Mirajane. She'd thought of them as Fairy initially, but they weren't what a Fairy should be. Erza didn't want to fight the creature as she thought this battle was some kind of mistake, but she couldn't escape this strange barrier made of glowing chains.

Erza adorned her Flight Armor quickly, increasing her speed dramatically in order to avoid a tiny fist that slammed itself into the spot she was at previously. The ground was uplifted by the impact before a crater was formed. She leered to the side and noticed Mira Strauss was having the same problem with her opponent as numerous tiny yellow flashes were all over the place.

Mirajane tried to capture the speedster once, but it teleported right out of her hand, making the repeat of the exercise pointless. She was pummeled toward the ground when a fist smashed against her face side. It was powerful, and before she could impact against the hard earth, a yellow flash appeared below. The tiny creature kicked her upward then side to side multiple times before she managed to regain her bearing and avoided another follow up. She landed on the ground before shrieking in pain as something small and spherical drilling into her back. It was excruciating, but she didn't lose her consciousness until a powerful blow smashed against the back of her neck, jolting her brain. Her satanic transformation was lost as she collapsed forward.

"MIRA!" Erza shouted, dashing toward her friend and rival for assistance, but a flying chain attempted to intercept her from the side. Erza quickly adorned Black Wing Armor to boost her offensive power before it reached her. Summoning a dual black blade in both hands, she attempted to slash through the chain once more with a crisscross. The impact forced the chain back as her brown eyes noted a minor crack appeared in the construct. Before she could try again, a blur slammed into her as she held up her blades for defense. She was unable to hold her ground from power behind the punch as it pushed her back.

For something so small, it was incredibly strong.

A child with fiery red hair was grinning as Erza looked down at her weapon. The wings composed entirely of miniature knitted chain lock flapped, allowing it to move back before dozens more erupted out from them. The metal-like constructs grew in size as it spread out and surrounded Erza in all direction. She was caught like some sort of animal. Many of the chain also impaled into the ground, wrapping around itself and forming a thick support column. Erza tried to break free, but it flipped her in the air before she could. Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second before it slammed her back into the ground with full force. It repeated smashing its prey into solid ground several times before the prey was too injured to move. A few chains with arrow tips emerged from her bondage and embedded itself into the ground, locking her in place.

Back to the coastal battle, Makarov returned back to his normal short size after casting one of the three legendary Fairy Magics. He was exhausted from the battle as his children helped him up. Some were still unconscious, but they were safe for now.

"Get over here, Natsu!" Gray called out, but the pink-haired boy noticed the sand spiraling around the beach had not subsided. The Fire Dragon Slayer's face became serious as he focused on a small semi-spherical object above. More sands gathered around the core and it began taking shape once more. Its head regenerated first as pitch-black eyes stared directly at the group from above.

"I-impossible," Makarov stuttered with visible fear. Fairy Law could potentially defeat a Wizard Saints in a single blow, but against their current opponent, it appeared to be ineffective. Any physical damage the demon sustained in battle will be negated if giving enough time. Luckily, it was still trying to reform its body from the recent attack.

"Master, what should we do?"

"Umm… let's make a run for it," Makarov replied weakly as he had no clue how to beat something like that.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

I wondered where Naruto and Mavis is at the moment. Surely, they would notice the light work or the earthquake around their island. I also wondered who Gildart is fighting. See you next chapter!


	6. Clashes on Tenrou (Part 1)

**Exchange of Fate (NarutoxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

I can't seem to figure out how to make this story any faster than it is so chillax. Show your support, review, favorite and follow! If not, I will go do something worthwhile.

* * *

**=[Clashes on Tenrou]=  
Part 1**

Sweat pooled around his brow while veins originated from his temple seemed like they could pop any second now. He stared down at the rectangular stone-slab with multiple occupied caved out squares with intense concentration never before seen in another world. His brain was on overdrive, frying itself when trying to figure out the next logical move that could turn lead him to victory against a seemingly unbeatable opponent. The killer gaze from the dark blue eyes was enough for the living pieces on the taxingly handcrafted board to sweat profusely. The staff-like weapon gripped tightly in their tiny hands while leering at the opposition across the miniature battlefield.

"It's your turn," illustrated by sand when they merged together, forming the needed text. Naruto gave the sandbox one brief glance and cleared his throat as his anxiety intensified. His finger pointed at one of pieces with shakiness.

"You, move up two spaces… no, only one…" Naruto said unsurely before giving a headshake and ruffled his brown-blond hair in frustration.

"No, wait! You stay there. Ummm… this one should move up two spaces and attack…?" He gave a questioning order as the pieces to his side all raised an eyebrow. The expression was only noticeable from the other side of the board. Their leader was more indecisive than ever. While Naruto was debating with what his opening move should be, Mavis waited patiently for the first move of a new game to begin.

It was an interesting game that she'd learnt from Naruto a while back. It was called Shogi, but with fairies taking the role of the pieces from King to Rooks along with completely matching attire, it was now known as Fairy Shogi. The term was obviously coined by certain blond-haired girl without any objection.

Many minutes went by before one of the pieces was ordered to move ahead with a confidence tone of voice, thus ending his turn and commence the game. Mavis didn't take more than a few seconds to calculate the path to victory and gave her command through the usage of magical text. Mavis giggled at the most feared mage in the world, ruffling his head in agitation thinking of the next logical move would be even though it was not necessary this early into the game.

Soon enough, she returned her attention back upon the board and at her lineup. Her troops were also sweated profusely, but for another reason. The feeling that radiated from behind them was even more dreadful than what was emanating in front. They could not see Mavis, but they knew she was there from the little jab and playful fidgeting she gave them. The obsessive emerald eyes of their leader were examining them and their unique tails that the opposition forces did not have. The argument about whether fairy had a tail or not was never actually settled between the two blonds as it was a sensitive matter.

Naruto had no clue which piece he should advance next since for the last dozens game they'd played, no matter what he did, he always lost in the end. He wanted to win, but it seemed impossible to beat Mavis even though she should be around beginner level, considering the amount of time since she first learnt how to play. In contrast, he had great amount of experience, but nowhere near his master and friend.

"Tell me what to do, Shikamaru!" Naruto requested the said master. The figure on the board raised a brow with much noted confusion. It remained completely silent, however. "I thought that would still work," Naruto mumbled as he remembered all the pieces had complex emotions and individual thoughts like the Nine. However, with those personalized traits, they quickly evolved to have preferences and became more humanlike. Unfortunately, unrestricted freedom led to personal interest, which in turn, led to open warfare across the island as some of them formed their own social circles via their natural leadership trait. A lot of "death" occurred soon after, followed by endless whining by a certain childish girl that the fairies were not getting along with each other.

"Ahhhh! Why can't you tell me what –

**_BRRRRMMMMM! ROAAAHHHH!_**

"What the…?" Naruto called out, noticing the ground beneath his feet rumbled lightly before developing into an intense earthquake. His eyes snapped to the opened window to the side of the room and toward the shoreline in the distance where the quake seemed to originate from. Naruto could make out pillar of sands swirling above in the sky in mass. The dense foliage nurtured by one of the Nine had obscured most of the view closer to the ground from his position, however.

Letting out a slightly annoyed breath, the blond shook his head. "Gaara must be training again," Naruto theorized as it happened often, at least once a day.

"Is he really? That was very strong this time." Mavis skeptically watched the sandstorm brewing before returning her attention back to the board game as Naruto finally made another move after a dismissive shrug. The blond was disinterested in whatever the Nine did as long as they did not destroy the island in the process.

Mavis sighed and gave some thoughts before ordering one of her pieces into the next position. Another long pause came from Naruto as he had a deep dark expression on. He was calculating his next step. The pieces on the board waited silently, but half of them seemed more relaxed than usual. Before Naruto could give his verbal command, brilliant light bathed the room, forcing everyone to cover their eyes.

Naruto blinked several times, reacquiring his vision quickly. A tick mark appeared as it wasn't the first time he'd seen such magic.

"MAVIS!? WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Naruto shouted with irritation, staring at the sandbox and waiting for a response that supposed to appear. It took him almost a full minute to realize that his opponent was no longer in the room from lack of ghostly presence. "Eh!? WHAT THE FUCK!?"

**XxXxX**

In the last hour, on another part of the island further away from the cozy home of their creator, three small figures hovered across the high grass and through the tower trees that was recently grown in haste in order to replace the destroyed ones. Each of their wings was of different designs, but worked in a similar fashion.

"Ummm… I know how to get back there so you don't need to escort me," pointed out the one with a pair of jagged wings made of ice. The frozen construct consciously shredding icy flakes that thawed before it could reach the dirt below. The long silky black hair child looked to a side with large, dark-brown eyes.

"No! There are bad people around here that want to hurt you, Haku-chan," replied the one with wings entirely made of small reddish circular rings that interlocked into each other. A few of them break off and descended toward the ground in a swirling path, but those that were broken were quickly replaced with many more. Her fiery red hair was swaying by a headshake before she pulled the smallest of her siblings into a strong and lovingly hugs against the receiver's wishes.

'What bad people are you talking about, Kushina?' The final and last fairy thought as his almost transparent wings made of air swirled into each other, trapping a few dusts and leaves in the raging air current. Several other bypassing fairies slowed down to smile at the important trio before continue on the way to wherever they were going. Everyone was busy caring in certain part of the island as they were programmed to do so after the conflict. The remnants of the Kages – with their freedom intact – were still around, but they had lost much of their status in the following aftermath and punishment.

"Omphf… can't…bre…"

"Kushina, please let Haku-kun go before he passed out due asphyxiation," the blond fairy ordered quite sternly.

"Ah… Sorr… MINATO! Haku-chan is a girl, stop calling her him!" Kushina snapped at her twin brother as Haku tried to break out the strong arm lock. She succeeded with some difficult even though the grip around her had loosened greatly.

"Haku-kun is a boy! Listen to your big sister!" Kushina declared adamantly, jabbing Minato's chest and invading his personal space. Even though she appeared to look like a child, it did not make her gaze any less menacing.

"Just saying that doesn't make it any truer. I'm the first born, imouto (little sister)," Minato defended weakly while looking away. He was the first to awake while his twin sister was still snoozing by his side. From that alone, it had made him the oldest of the Nine since they were all created to be around the same age.

"What did you say, little brother?" Kushina asked, pulling him to her face by using his collar with a single powerful grip. Fiery chains emerged from the offending hand, wrapping around Minato like a venomous snake and stopping all his future struggles. Her other fist was in air to his side and ready to pound him into the ground below.

'I'm just speaking the truth,' Minato thought and pondered if he should use his unique ability to teleport out. Fortunately, he did a reasonable thing and did not protest since he couldn't escape for long even with his time-space manipulation ability. The island was small and the others were more or less inclined to obey Kushina than him.

"Please don't hurt Onii-sama," Haku begged in a soft and feminine tone. The angelic voice was enough to melt away Kushina's rage as always.

The red-haired girl used her fist hand and pointed at Haku to the side. "Tell me, little brother, does that sounds like a boy?" Kushina asked Minato, who was still a captive in an unbreakable prison.

"Naruto said Haku-kun is a boy so Haku-kun is a boy," Minato deadpanned. He then reminded Kushina about who their third youngest sibling was modeled after who from what Naruto had told them. The original had stated that he was a boy in their creator's memory so there was no reason to debate about Haku's gender.

"I don't care what Sochi told us! We are not our predecessors! Haku is a girl until she showed it otherwise," Kushina snorted quite loudly while flaring her aura. It was enough for a certain concert nearby to stop. Many of the audience – forced against their will – blessed her for the moment of peace.

'That's true, but we're more or less them since that was what Naruto had in mind when he created us in their image. And even you said that we are not, you keep calling Naruto Sochi like his mother does. You are contradicting yourself, Kushina,' Minato thought with a drop of sweat.

"There's no way that's possible. Haku-kun can't take off his clothes like we can."

"What was that?" Kushina barked, spatting saliva into his face.

"Onee-sama! Please let Onii-sama go. Naruto-sama will fix that problem once he has time, but I don't think it matters since I will always be your younger sibling whether I'm a boy or a girl," Haku assured sweetly.

"Yeah, you don't want _her_ to see us fight," Minato added. With a huff, Kushina's expression softened as the chains faded away, allowing Minato to stretch his limbs freely again.

"That's so cute, I'm s–

"Yo, yo, yo. What's with all the noise?" A heavy tanned child with white shaggy hairstyle asked/rapped as his concert was disrupted. "You just disrupt a grea–

"Shut the hell up! You're the one who disrupting something precious here!" Kushina shouted furiously, sending the new comer flying with a powerful hook punch toward the ground. It quickly followed up by a few successive ones. Minato didn't feel like stopping the beat down that the **_Eighth_** was getting since he probably deserved it.

"Sister's so violent," the Eighth rapped/sobbed lowly as he laid face down on the dirt ground all battered and bruised. Pool of black liquid extended outward beneath him became larger as it was constantly supplied by teary eyes. Oddly enough, the ink didn't seem to seep into his clothing.

"I'm feeling much better now," Kushina said after venting her fury. She puffed her chest up before rejoining Haku and Minato in the air once more. The two fairies didn't bother to check up on Kushina's latest victim since he would heal from his injury soon. All the Nine could. "What? It's all for the peace and quiet of the island."

"Right, can we finish this and return to our own territory? This area belongs to him and you just beat him up. We're not allowed to invade each other's domains, remember?" Minato said, reminding the rules they must followed to prevent any future conflicts.

"Tsk… Let's get the rocky shore in record time," Kushina pulled Haku's hand and flew ahead, blasting leaves and grass away with a trailing gust of wind. An invisible force tugged Minato once Kushina was far enough from him. The unseen string reminded the blond fairy that they were both **_Ninth_** – the Ying and Yang of Kyuubi – and should stick together.

"Please, Onee-sama, I don't think it's necessary," Haku protested while being dragged along the air forcibly. "We are the strongest on the island, barring Naruto-sama and Mavis-sama so I don't really need an escort."

"But I want to and don't ever argue with your eldest sister!" Kushina replied/scolded as Haku sighed dejectedly. She decided to go with it since there was no point of arguing.

**XxXxX**

"What is this? Are they fairies?" The strongest female of the most renounced guild in Fiore asked her two companions. They'd arrived here on a small boat detached from their ship a while back in order to prepare for the upcoming exam. When they saw the island coming in the view, the three S-Class mages of Fairy Tail didn't really know what to think of the numerous small creatures circling around the island from the distant. But now, they were standing on the rocky shore of the holy ground of their guild, they could see these winged creatures in greater details.

"It had been a while since I've been here, but I would definitely remember these things," said Gildarts Clive as he narrowed his black eyes at the one that'd landed on his palm. If the female creature was a real living person, she would be around twelve years of age max. They all were.

"Hey! It smiled at me," Gildarts called out.

"They seemed to be harmless," Mirajane Strauss commented as a few landed on her hands and shoulders. One or two was tugging her long white hair, but not strong enough for her to feel any discomfort. The interesting thing from what she could tell was that none of the creatures had the same attire and appearance as the next one. They didn't do anything than poking her with their small hands and tiny fingers while a smile was on their face. It was as if they were a child was seeing something new for the first time.

Lifting the one that was crouching in the palm of her hand closer to her eyes, she spoke directly to it. "Do you speak at all?"

The fairy with wings knitted by very fine strings didn't answer the Takeover mage of Fairy Tail. Instead, it gave a more heartwarming smile, giving off the feeling that it understood her question. Mirajane blinked as the small girl flapped her wings and lifted off along with the rest of her friends. They all flew in one direction toward the forest like a school of fishes.

"Well, that was strange," Gildarts remarked, glancing at his two comrades. They were still staring into the nearby forest with a hint of interest. "Alright, we can find them later after the job. The other will be here soon so let's hurry."

"You're right. We have more important task," Erza agreed. "Fairy or not, we will find out soon and with the rest as well."

Before Titania could turn around and joined Gildarts in setting up the galleries for the rest of the candidates, several fairies emerged from beyond the woods.

"They're coming back… it is only three this time," Mirajane pointed out.

"No trees grows here, why do you choose this place as your domain?" The golden-haired fairy asked. He didn't make much of the intruders as it wasn't his territory to govern. However, in asking, he had solidly answered Mirajane's question of whether they could talk or not.

"My domain was sandy beach, but I thought it was better for Gaara due to his ability so I gave it to him," Haku answered thoughtfully as Kushina hugged her.

"That's my imouto, always think of others first!" Kushina gave her approval and glared at Minato over Haku's shoulder.

"Heh," Minato averted his eyes from Kushina and toward the full grown humans.

"If you wanted trees to dress it up, I could always order that lazy girl to create a forest here," she told Haku. "She could do it within the hour!"

"No, I think it's fine like this, Onee-sama," Haku refused the offer. "I choose this location because I only wanted to see the ocean."

"Are they siblings?" Mirajane questioned before approaching them. "Hello there! I'm Mirajane Strauss, this is Erza Scarlet and Gildarts Clive. What are your names?"

"Haku of the Mist, the third of the Nine," Haku answered politely. Kushina and Minato just stared at the long white-haired girl with curl at its end. "Ah, this is my eldest brother and sister, Minato and Kushina. They are also of the Nine."

Once the introduction was given, Haku's eyes sharpened with all seriousness. "You are not allowed to be here. Please return to sea and showed your mark before you enter. This is the rule of the island regarding outsiders. If failure to comply, I will remove you forcibly."

"Mark? What do you mean?" Erza asked as she joined Mirajane closer the three. Their wings were interesting as they constantly shredding in the form of glitters. Gildarts pondered about what this mark was as well.

"Could it be the Guild Mark?" Gildarts mumbled to himself, scratching its location on his left pectoral consciously. "Well, there's no harm in showing it."

"They're already trespassed. You need to remove them first, Haku-kun," Minato advised, reminding Haku that they need to show their mark before entering the island. Haku nodded in agreement. The rules were very clear as the words from the creator resounded in his mind.

_"Alright, you all are the Nine. The fourth iteration so far, but I'm getting better at it so the fifth incarnation should be awesome and stronger. Ahem… anyway, your jobs… your only job is to protect the island from all that want to harm it by any means necessary. All trespassers must be removed without exception," Naruto stated, pointing at the group of fairies that he'd taxingly poured tail-beasts power into._

_"Question," one of them put their hands as high as he could after finish counting his siblings, causing a few to giggle along with a transparent girl in the room. They were so darn adorable in her opinion, but also quite powerful. Each was a high S-Class Mage from what she could tell through previous incarnation. They weren't always the same ones, but their powers were. "Why are we called Nine when there are ten of us here… Naruto-sama."_

_"Nine is just a name for Nine Bijuu, actually there are ten, but don't worry about that. As to why there are ten of you that's because Kyuubi's power is too great and it is linked directly to me. That's why Kaa-san… I mean Kushina-chan and Minato-chan is known together as the Ninth."_

"_Then shouldn't we be called the Ten?_"

_"Yeah, the Ten sounds better!"_

_"We have ten fingers and ten toes so I agreed. Let's change!"_

_"Ten beats nine, bigger number, better we are," one of the rapped, making a few rolled their eyes._

_"SHUT UP! I said we're Nine then we're Nine!" Naruto roared, forcing them all tensed up. Their eyes started to fill with water. "That's not going to work. I've seen plenty of that from her even if it's not clearly visible!"_

_All ten childlike fairies followed the pointed finger and looked at the empty wall before turning back toward their creator with "huh?" expression. Mavis giggled as Naruto face-palmed._

_"Okay, first thing first, I need to adjust your sensory ability to feel her presence otherwise I looked like an idiot talking about the air," Naruto reminded himself. "WHAT WAS THAT!?"_

_"You heard that?" Mavis asked before writing: "Nothing."_

_"Hmmm?" Naruto had skeptical look on his face when reading the text. The Nine couldn't see it as they weren't very well tuned to magic._

_"What about my Guild Members?" Mavis set up the next glowing magical text._

_"Umm… no," Naruto refused flatly. "I don't want people running around the island. Too much things could happen if they do."_

_"But they are m–_

_"No," Naruto said before the sentence could form completely._

_Mavis smirked as she knew she could get him to do whatever she wanted. "How about a game to decide this?"_

_"Don't want to," Naruto refused as he never won before._

_"You can set one up or are you too afraid?"_

_"I'm not afraid of anything! I will show you, believed it!" Naruto declared haughtily. He then paused and mentally kicked himself. Hubris was a sin. "Alright, we'll play something simple that base purely on luck. How about a coin flip?"_

_Three successive losses latter, the most powerful mage and shinobi was sulking in the corner as Mavis pointed at the bunch of fairies after slapping herself a few times. It was to prevent herself from dwelling into her regular childish behavior when concerning fairies. "Listen up. My Guild Members are my family. You should not harm them under any circumstances."_

_(…) _

_After giving a string of pointers and rules she thought up on the spot. Mavis grinned prideful at the fairies as they all blinked. _

_"When do you think Naruto-sama stop sulking?" one of them asked. The fairies all shrugged and wandered around the room as they got tired of standing still, waiting for their creator to stop sulking._

_"Wahh! I want a body," Mavis sulked next to Naruto in the same corner as gloomy atmosphere descended upon the two blonds. For the last hour, none of the Nines heard and saw what she had said and wrote even though she put great effort into it._

_"She cheated! It has to be! How? I was flipping the coin too…" Naruto muttered lowly, tapping the wall and trying to figure it out. _

_Eventually Naruto was able to set up the rules as best as he could pertaining about intruders and general behaviors around the island. Each of the Nine was all able to sense Mavis and could use the feeling as guide as her Guild Mark was special. It was not just a simple stamp as the ink created the link between the user and the island itself. Great Tenrou Tree bestowed divine protection to all those that carried the Mark, and they were the guardians of the island._

"I understand, Onii-sama," Haku said as droplets of liquid were extracted from the surrounding air. They quickly joined together, turning into a large blob and surged forward Erza and Mirajane. The two girls were stunned at magic they never seen before, but both were pushed out the way by Gildarts.

"GILDARTS!" Erza and Mirajane shouted as the torrent of water crashed into the unofficial SS-Class mage empowered fist. Crash magic shattered the liquid into bits effortlessly. However, multiple blobs of liquid still drenched Gildarts, resulting a strange the puddle from beneath him. It did not contain his reflection like it should. Before he could think more on it, he quickly fell into the puddle as if it was a doorway.

"He's really strong," Haku said after seeing the magic while the other two agreed. The ice user flew into the puddle, creating a small slash afterward. Erza tried to jump into it as well, but nothing happened as she landed on solid ground. She stared down and only her reflection returned the gaze.

"There's two left. I think we should help Haku-kun out a bit," Minato suggested. "How about we use rock-paper-scissor to decide who gets who?"

"I'm taking the red one. Her hair is almost the same color as mine," Kushina announced, dismissing the suggestion completely.

"We need to find Gildarts," Erza told Mirajane, who nodded. However, multitude of chains stretched around the vicinity, forming a barrier and preventing anyone from leaving. Erza was then impacted by something like a whip, sending her to the side and away from the white-haired girl.

"ERZA!" Mirajane tried to help her friend and rival, but a yellow flashed was noted at the corner of her eyes. She didn't know what happened then as she lay still inside a web-like crater. Sharp pain was shooting across her face while she was staring up at her attacker.

"I think we might need to repair this area after this," Minato said through his telepathic link with his twin.

Meanwhile, Gildarts gasped as he emerged out from the ocean floor. He was quite disorientated from the transition and spat out some sea water that managed to invade his orifice. His eyes scanned the surrounding immediately and noticed Tenrou Island was in the distant.

"Teleportation?" He blinked as a small winged creature floated overhead unnoticed. He heard a loud boom from the island and saw sand swirling around in the air and attacking the only ship nearby. "What the hell is that!?"

"It is what happened to all intruders," Haku answered, making himself known. "That's Gaara's Sands. He's my youngest brother."

"Intruders? So the Guild Mark didn't work?" Gildarts jumped up, clearing the water and palm slammed the sea as ice enveloped it to produce a platform for him to stand. He didn't know that Gray didn't really actually show his mark, but rather create one with his ice instead. None of the Fairy Tail's members knew that the mark were linked to Tenrou Island and assumed it was a simple standard Guild Mark.

[ ] "What is this mark!?" Gildart demanded with expressed fury.

"I'm sorry I don't know what it looked like as it can comes in many shape and size, but I will know what it is when I examine it closely," Haku said. All the Nine could felt Mavis from the Mark as it was hers to begin with. The Third of the Nine floated downward so it could see evenly with Gildarts. "You have ten seconds to do so before I remove you from this area."

Gildarts was a bit ticked off that he was forcibly teleport from his friends. While the others were in danger that requiring his immediately attention, it'd declared it would teleport him somewhere far away. He tried to attack the ice-winged fairy in order to knock it out, but it swayed out the way to avoid the fist.

"You tried to attack me…" Haku's eyes sharpened and slammed her hands together forming a seal. "**Ice Release: Demonic Mirror**."

With the announcement, the surrounding sea erupted upward, spraying massive amount of water into the air. The droplets defied gravity for a fraction of a second before most of them joined each other and forming many vertical sheet of water, enclosing around the two like a dome. They rippled a couple of times and froze over.

Gildarts raised an eyebrow at the closest ice mirror.

"What is this?" Gildarts asked as Haku threw her hands to the side as the remaining liquid in the air surged forward, morphing into thousands of ice needles. Gildarts slammed his fist into the air before them. His crash magic made easy work of them, but many more emerged out of surrounding mirrors and coming at him from all directions.

"**_Crash!_**" Everything around him shattered into bits as well as the frozen sea.

"Strong," Haku acknowledged her opponent's strength, but knew she would never be defeated as long as there were liquid around. The sea was a massive body of water and it was her domain just like desert to Gaara. "**Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Blizzard.**"

The ocean spat out geysers, solidifying into dragons as they lurched toward Gildarts without pause. The veteran mage dashed to the side, crashed one into bit before avoiding a few more as they slammed into the sea, freezing it. They kept coming in ever increasing numbers as he consciously smashed them apart one by one, showering the area with ice fragments. However, the debris he created quickly became finger size needles. They flew toward him in ever increasing numbers, making his strategy pointless.

"I have to knock the user out," Gildarts told himself and got close enough to the tiny target. He sent out a powerful punch that rippled the air as he was no longer underestimating his opponent.

Haku didn't move from her spot even though she felt it was very powerful and quite devastating. Instead, a smirk appeared on her face before an ice mirror materialized between them.

"That's not going to stop me!" He punched it with all his strength, colliding with his own fist in a perfect mirror image. Cracks erupted from the impact point.

"**Ice Release: Reflection.**" The mirror shattered into bits under immersed Crash Magic, revealing the child fairy from behind, who remained indifferent. Haku blinked. "Are you immune to your own power?"

Gildarts couldn't answer as fissure finally appeared all over his own body, originating from his fist. Blood seeped through the cracks before erupted outward, drenching his also shattered clothing.

"My own magic….?" Gildarts muttered weakly, gritting his teeth before coughing out blood. His whole body felt like it was being smashed into pieces with a large hammer. He finally collapsed flatly to the now dyed red ice.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

I used "he" and "she" for Haku because Haku's gender is unknown at the moment. Naruto doesn't know it either as Haku's too darn cute to be a boy so he made Haku's clothing part of him/her. That mean Haku cannot remove it. The Nines are prototype mostly as Naruto always perfected them like he did with his attacks. All S-Class mages are defeated.

Suggestion on who are the rest should be is welcome.  
\- Second of the Nine is a Boy (it mentioned in the chapter)  
\- Seventh of the Nine is a Girl (already hinted, reforestation ability)

First (Gaara), Third (Haku), Eighth (B), Ninth (K and M) are revealed so that leaves Second, Fourth, Fifth, Sixth and Seventh.


	7. Clashes on Tenrou (Part 2)

**Exchange of Fate (NarutoxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**=[Clashes on Tenrou]=  
Part 2**

Dark woods, densely packed together, stood completely silent. They were completely unconcerned for everything that was occurring around them. They heard nothing, they felt nothing, and the moody atmosphere they radiated was contagious while the air remained ominously still.

[ ]

"Mest-san…?" The long blue-haired child muttered, pulling herself up from the grassy ground like she was waking up from a dream. She was a bit startled by complete shift in scenery. A moment ago, she was on the ship with her friends as it was enveloped by sands, blocking out the sunlight with intention of crushing them all. Fortunately, her Guild Master, Makarov, managed to break them out of the sand prison and ordered them to get to the shore immediately as sandstorm around the coastal area intensified. She was about to do comply, but then someone grabbed her.

"Ah, you're finally awake," Mest acknowledged, leaning back against a tall and large tree and occasionally examining the surrounding. "I'm sorry about that, I sort of panicked."

"Where's everyone? How did we get here?"

"I don't know but I think they're fine. I've teleported us here, Wendy, but you became unconscious during the transition," Mest replied hollowly. He didn't really know what happened to the rest of Fairy Tail, and hoped they got to safety somewhere. "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine, Mest-san," Wendy answered while brushing some grains of dirt from her dress. She didn't remember when she changed out of her bikini. "Where's Carla? Didn't she come with us? Is she okay?"

"Calm down, Carla is fine. She has gone to find out where exactly we are. I didn't think there is an ancient forest growing here," Mest claimed while pointing upward. Wendy followed his finger, but could only see the thick foliage covered the sky above. The towering trees had blocked out much of the sunlight. She also noticed several few small winged creatures trailing glimmering dust behind them. It was mesmerizing.

"Ah! I remembered! We were attacked by… " Wendy called out after a few minutes, but quickly covered her mouth to stop herself.

Mest simply chuckled and gave a nod. "Yes, we were, but these one are different from the red-haired one we met earlier. These one don't talk at all. I have tried, but they ignored me after some really weird staring. A few also checked you over when you were unconscious, but didn't do any more than that. I think they are just curious at who we are."

"Wendy, you're up," the white Exceed called out as she glided downward from above, passing a few fairies along the way and hugged the girl.

"Carla!" Wendy returned to her cheerful old self again.

Mest allowed the child and cat a few minutes to themselves while contemplating what to do next. He'd infiltrated the most renounced – or notorious – guild in Fiore in order to gather information that could use to disband them. They were an eyesore to the Magic Council, and getting rid of them once and for all would earn him a promotion. However, being stuck on the island was not part of his plan. The ship was destroyed so there was no way off the island at the moment. He frowned as he fidgeted the portable communication Lacrima in his pocket. It should only be used as last resort.

"Carla, tell me what you see up there?" Mest finally asked, breaking the two up.

"There's not much up there. This forest is small, but it will take at least an hour to reach the edge from where we currently at," Carla replayed what she observed. From high above, all she saw was sea of trees below, but at the boundary of the forest were small mountains and hillsides. The odd thing she noticed was that this forest seemed to stop abruptly at the edge as if there were an invisible line or wall that it could not encroach.

"I think we should get out of the forest quickly, I have a bad feeling about this place," Carla added thoughtfully and eyed Wendy. "You can taste it can't you?"

Wendy nodded as an answer. The young Sky Dragon Slayer felt the tainted air lingering around the woods. It was heavy and electrifying, laced with powerful and ominous magic. The creepy shadow casted by the trees didn't make her feel any better. "Yes, the air is different from what I used to normally, but I can manage."

"I see," Mest muttered, arching a brow and pondering if that was true or not. He didn't really feel anything different at all even though he'd been sitting here for a while now. "Then what do you think we should do, Carla?"

"Can't you just teleport us out? Why did you teleport us here in the first place?"

"You got me, ahahaha," Mest admitted, cracking up a little. "It wasn't my intention to teleport us here at all. I was trying to reach the coastline from where we were, but something is interfering with my magic and I somehow wind up here. I don't think I should try it again, unless I want to end up some place random. Not until I figure why it is happening."

He knew why already as a powerful protective barrier was erected around the island. It was to prevent anyone from teleporting in or out. There were so many defenses surrounding the island, which make it all the more interesting to find out why. The Magic Council would love to know what Fairy Tail had been up to.

"Ummm Carla, can't you carry each of us one by one?"

"I can't, he's too much for me," Carla claimed, pointing at the man.

"What!? I'm not that heavy," Mest denied.

Carla ignored him and continued. "And even if I could, I don't want to leave you by yourself. We were attacked the moment we arrived at the island. It was only thanked to the Master that we survived. Who knows what else lurked in these woods."

"But, but, what about taking me first?"

"We would be in the same situation if I take you first. I would have to leave you by yourself outside of here to come back for him," Carla answered darkly.

"Ugh... what should we do then? We can't leave Mest-san behind," Wendy said while the man smiled at her innocence.

"Wendy, do you know why this place called Fairy Tail's Holy Land?" Mest asked while looking at the light that filled the small gaps between the leaves above.

"Because this is the place where the first master sleeps?" Wendy answered correctly.

"Yes, it is the resting place of the First, but that's not all. It is normally hidden by a strong barrier and cannot be found no matter what type of magic is used. I think I can see why now," Mest confirmed while he watched some of the fairies examining the fruit bearing trees. A few of them were carrying some sort of clay jugs with yellowish liquids seen around its rim to somewhere. It could be honey, but he wasn't sure. "This is also their home and the first one we met was another layer of protection against trespassers. If people know, they would capture them for study since they could use magic like we could."

"No… that's bad! I won't let that happen!" Wendy called out, seeing the images of small kids being locked in cages and being dissected. "Ugh… but we were attacked when we arrived so that means we are trespassers."

"Wendy... I don't think that was the case," Carla pointed out.

"I agreed with Carla. Remember what he'd asked us for, Wendy. I think we were attacked because we failed to provide something to show that we meant no harm," Mest clarified thoughtfully. "It must have something to do with our Guild. After all, Tenrou Island is Fairy Tail's home as well."

"Do you think so?" Wendy asked.

Mest gave a nod. "Fairy Tail is filled with secrets that no one knows," he added with a smile. "Look up and see for yourself. Everyone thought they were a myth, but they do exist here on Tenrou Island. It's a secret that we uncovered by coming here. I think there are more secret hidden if we stay here for a while."

Carla narrowed her eyes at the black-haired man from that statement while Wendy's face brightened up.

"Say, do you want to explore the wood while finding our way out, Wendy? We could find something interest, and maybe another bigger secret?" Mest asked as the girl nodded. Carla simply sighed and went along with it.

They decided to traverse the forest slowly and carefully. Along the way, they marked the trees so they would not go around in circle while Wendy marveled at strange creatures and fairies flying around. As Mest had pointed out before, the inhabitant of the wood were completely harmless and did not do more than simply smiled at the group as they passed them by. Eventually, they came to a small clearing that was only around dozens meters wide, allowing enough sunlight to shine on a certain building in the center.

"Wow… it's a small house," Wendy called out and got closer to examining it excitedly. The woodened double stories house, complete with rooftop and small chimney, was supported by a short tree with its branches wrapped around the outside walls giving the illusion of a tree house.

"It's like a doll house… built on top of a small tree," Mest muttered with a chuckle. "I wondered who lives in there."

"Who else?" Carla asked sarcastically. The only thing they seen in abundance was fairies.

Wendy leaned over and peaked through the small opened window in order to view the inside as she couldn't possibly fit through the tiny door. The young girl was in awe as she saw multitude of small furniture, also made of wood, situated around the room like a normal home. To the corner of the room, there was a small bed. The bulge under the thin green blanket showed that someone was occupying it.

"Someone is sleeping in there," Wendy muttered lowly, but her voice was loud enough for that person to hear.

"Umm… what is it?" The small pale blond-haired girl yawned a little, looking at the large brown eye, peaking through the small window before raising a brow. She rubbed her green eyes cutely, flicking the bang that covered her right eyes out of the way. She then approached the window and closed it with disinterest. She pulled the violet drape to cover the window completely before returning to bed.

"I was having a nice dream. Who was that…" the fairy muttered hazily, rubbing her face against soft pillow. "It's not Naruto-sama… his eyes is dark blue not brown… someone else perhaps…? Huh?"

Wendy jerked back in reflex as the wall of the small house exploded outward via a single kick. Mest tensed up at the sound while Carla flew and hovered defensively between the blue-haired girl and the small winged creature that emerged behind the smoke.

"ALMOST HAD ME!" The small fairy barked before cocking her head over to see the damage she had done to her own home. "No! My beautiful home. Look at what you've done," she sobbed, immediately examining the hole she made and ignoring the intruders.

'No, you actually did that yourself,' Mest thought with a sweat dropped. It was the first time he heard them talked since he landed on the island, and he immediately realized the immediate danger. "We should get out of here while it's distracted. I think it also one of the Nines!"

"Let's go, Wendy," Carla pulled the girl away, knowing how powerful they are.

"Um… Ah… I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep, Fairy-san," Wendy apologized as she was dragged away while the small creature pushed the destroyed planking in place, trying to mend it. However, they didn't get very far as the winged creature flew and blocked their path as they all tensed up. The fairy paused, seemingly having a mental debate before flying forward the blue-haired girl.

"Ummm, my name is Wendy, nice to meet you, Fairy-san," Wendy greeted and bowed deeply.

"I am called Ino of the Woods, one of the Nines," Ino greeted politely. She didn't know why they ran away from her as her territory was deep in the island. If they were here then they must have been granted passage to the island by her siblings. It seemed like they were afraid of her for some reason.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you. It was my mistake. Are you here to check out the forest? Everyone is a bit busy right now, but I can call them here for you. Come, have a seat," she said.

With a wave of her hands along the ground, she channeled her power into the dirt as roots sprouted and grew rapidly while trees creped and spread out to create a wide clearing. Organic tendrils wrapped around each other, rising up and forming a table and several chairs in the few seconds that went by.

'Green Magic?' Mest noted. It was identical to one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Warrod Sequen, who he had the honor to learning about.

"Just play along for now," he whispered to Carla who relayed it to Wendy with slight modification. They sat down on the chairs provided as Ino landed on the table.

"Do you want some refreshment? Something to eat?" Ino asked with a bright smile. Wendy nodded cheerfully while Mest and Carla remained on the defensive. The fairy's eyes immediately located some fairies flying around and practically shouted at them. "YOU LOTS, GET SOME DRINK AND FOODS! HURRY UP!"

"Wow, she's bossy like you Carla," Wendy pointed out as Carla gave a headshake. Mest snickered a little bit at that, but remained silent.

The fairies carried out their task, flying toward the storage hidden in the murky wood in order to bring back the requested goods. They placed them on the table as Wendy, Mest and Carla widened their eyes. The foods and cups were tiny as Wendy held up a small pie in one finger.

"It's really small," Wendy muttered as Ino blinked.

"It's also really good," Wendy complimented after eating a few as Carla nodded in agreement. Mest had a taste as well, seeing that it was unnecessary to poison them.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me! Don't tell anyone that I messed up," Ino begged before shouting at the fairies, which were floating there and waiting for the next command. "YOU IDIOTS! GET THE CORRECT PORTIONS!"

The fairies quickly made haste and bring back proper portions as the trio was a bit stunned at the amount that now covered the table. It was like a lavish feast.

"Wendy, that's alcohol," Carla called out minutes later.

"No, it's smelled like it, but it's actually very sweet," Mest corrected, taking a sip. "Is this area belongs personally to you?"

"Yes, this is known as Forest of Hidden Leafs. Taking care of all the trees and plants on the island is my jobs," Ino answered truthfully.

"With the usage of Green Magic?"

"Green Magic. That would be the term for mages, but no, we Fairies used something called **_Releases_** even though we could use magic as well, so the correct term would be **_Wood Releases_**," Ino revealed as Mest's interest spiked up. He had never heard of something like that, and the Council would definitely want to know a new form of magic.

"Releases?"

"Releases are our form of magic as it the combination of Eternano and Chakra in different portions. I don't know in exact details because it was never revealed to me. I simply know that it worked and we all must have both of them within us. It is what gave us life," Ino answered. "Each of my siblings has different abilities, but you must ask them directly if you want to know more. As for me, I was given the usage of Earth Releases and Water Releases."

"But I thought you said you use Wood Releases?"

"Yes, combining Earth and Water in correct portions allowed me to use Wood Releases," Ino answered, looking at the table. "Do you not want to eat any more? Is there anything else you want?"

"Umm, Ino-san, why are you so nice to us?" Wendy asked as the Fairy tilted her head a little to the side.

"What do you mean, Wendy-sama? You are Mavis-sama's family members so you're welcome here," Ino answered. "I was created for her to serve and protect you. If there is anything I can do, I will do it to the best of my ability so don't need to be modest."

"Who is Mavis-sama?" Carla asked as Mest nodded, wanting to know as well. Wendy was conflicted inside since technically they were lying to the fairy outright. They don't know who this Mavis was, but she seemed to be the boss of this place.

"I don't know who she is as I can't see her," Ino answered with a frown.

"What do you mean you can't see her?"

"I mean I can't see her. Mavis-sama is invisible to everyone, but she's the reason we were born," Ino answered.

"Then how do you know if she exists?"

"That is because we can feel her presence. That reminded me, why can't I feel her on you? Mavis-sama said we should able to sense her energy on you once we gotten close enough."

"Umm thank you for the meal, but we have to go," Mest said, standing up as the other two did the same. Ino narrowed her eyes as her suspicion rose. Roots immediately wrapped around all of them and pulled them into their respective chair again.

"You are not allowed to be on the island, are you?" She asked as Wendy nodded immediately against the shock of Carla and Mest. "YOU TRICKED ME!"

"WE'RE SORRY!" Wendy apologized, but unable to move.

"No, actually you did that yourself," Mest answered with a crooked smile. "I wondered what Mavis-sama would think if you treated trespassers with a feast while giving out important information."

Ino was shocked. "Er… No, you can't tell her that! I'll do anything…"

"Mest-san!" Wendy called out with a fuming face before turning back to the fairy. "I'm sorry, Ino-san. He didn't mean it. We won't tell anyone so can you please let us go?"

"No, you trespassed and you stole foods!"

"Huh! We didn't do the last one so it didn… omphfff!" Mest called out before roots wrapped round his mouth to shut him up. Carla tried to persuade the fairy, but also go the same treatment.

"I know! I will bury you somewhere beneath the forest. No one will know what happened here and I won't get in trouble! Hohohohoho," Ino announced with a grin before snapping at the group of fairies to order them. "DIG A BIG AND DEEP HOLE FOR THE THREE OF THEM!"

They all obeyed even though it would be much faster if she used Earth Releases instead.

"But but… Ino-san, we didn't mean it," Wendy sobbed as Ino floated toward her and patted the blue-haired girl on the head several times.

"Cheer up, Wendy-chan. I like you the best so I think…" Ino began as Carla and Mest looked up a bit hopeful. "I will bury you first so you don't have to see the other two die."

"I don't want to die!" Wendy cried as the fairy landed on her right shoulder and noted the strange, but familiar sensation as if Mavis-sama was here.

"Mavis-sama?" Ino asked and floated up, but the feeling went away. She landed back down and it came back again. Confused, Ino looked around and noted the blue emblem upon the girl's right shoulder and approached it. She paused and looked directly at it as the feeling became stronger.

"Ino-san?" Wendy muttered as the creature pressed her tiny hand on the Fairy Tail's emblem, activating it. It glowed golden as Wendy whole body was bath in the luminescence before it dissipated in glittering confetti. Ino blinked and was lost for speechless.

She immediately landed on the table and dropped to her knees before Wendy. Her forehead immediately smack against the table. "FORGIVE ME, WENDY-SAMA. It was my mistake, I was only joking about burying you. That's right, it's a joke! Hehehe," she implored as root retreated from the young Sky Dragon's body, whose eyes were still teary.

"Omphfff," Mest tried to say as he realized what the Nines wanted to see. Carla was doing the same thing as well.

"Umm… can you unbind them?" Wendy asked, clearing a tear away from her eyes.

"Yes, as you wish," Ino complied as the roots retreated from the other two captives. "May I see your mark to confirm, Carla-sama?"

"It's on my back. I can't show it to you right now," Carla said as Ino frowned.

"But, Carla-sama, I must activate it or my brothers and sisters will try to attack you on sight," Ino said with a gulp. "And if that happened on my watch, I will be held responsible."

"I see," Carla muttered, turning around and pulling up her shirt to reveal her Guild Mark. Ino had to get very close to it to feel the lingering magic it emitted before pressing her hands on it like she did with Wendy's one. She channeled her power into the mark, empowering it before activating it so it would emit an aura around the cat's body.

"Thank you, Carla-sama," Ino said and floated toward Mest. "May I see your mark to confirm?"

Doranbolt, under the guise of Mest Gryder, sweat dropped at the fairy's request since his mark was a fake and would not behave like a real one. "What if mine doesn't work?"

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Probably see what Naruto and Mavis up to in the next chapter. How did Grimoire Heart found Zeref again? I think it was Ultear, but what the hell? I don't get how she could've tracked Zeref since he's well… powerful, unless he wanted to be found. It wasn't explained very well in the cannon so I'm not really sure when the Dark Guild going show up to get the story moving along.


	8. Clashes on Tenrou (Part 3)

**Exchange of Fate (NarutoxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

I've chosen Ino Yamanaka as inheritor of Choumei's Chakra (Seventh Bijuu) is mostly because she excelled in Earth and Water Releases (cannon) which allowed Mokuton (Wood Releases - Green Magic). Furthermore, Choumei is an insect-type Bijuu and Ino do run a flower shops so it's reasonable to put them together. I could have use Fuu instead, but that would be too predictable and her personality never touched on that much like Ino.

* * *

**=[Clashes on Tenrou]=  
Part 3**

"So, who are you exactly?" The winged cat demanded from the bounded captive at ground level. Carla had a grimed feeling about the S-Class Mages Promotional Exam and didn't want Wendy to participate out of concern. Sadly, she wasn't able to change the girl's mind in the end. Wendy stated that she wanted to help Mest in his endeavor in order to repay the kindness that Mystogan had given her, but it seemed like the black-haired man wasn't who he said he was.

Mest – Doranbolt in the Magic Council – was bounded in multiple layers of roots chained to the ground after he couldn't produce the requested marking even though the emblem on his body was an exact duplicate. Ino, the miniature child with a pair of green leaf-like wings, simply had one quick glance at it before casting it aside and demanding the mark again. He knew that it wasn't just a simple guild stamp like other guild had, but since the fairy was adamant about seeing it, it was worth a try.

"I can't tell you that, it's classified," Mest answered flatly before sweat-dropping at the sight of numerous fairies with different attires digging a big enough grave for him. It was supposed to be a secret mission and revealing it to the targets would be foolish.

"Classified?" Carla questioned before forming a shock expression. "You're… you're from the Magic Council!?"

Mest kicked himself mentally for blurting that out. Only the Magic Council would use that particular word. He sighed afterward and admitted his defeat. "Yes, I was ordered to infiltrate Fairy Tail by the Council so I fabricated a plausible story, putting myself as Mystogan's apprentice. I didn't expect to be placed in this year's promotional exam."

"Even if it made up, how come no one in the guild noticed it?"

"He used some form of memory alteration, Carla-sama. A very powerful one too," Ino answered since Mest remained silence about his powers. "He tried to modify my memory after failing to produce the Mark."

"I'm sorry! I thought it might work, but I guess it didn't," Mest apologized deeply, or as deeply as he could since he couldn't move freely.

"How come it didn't work on you?" Carla asked.

"We Nines have strong mental defenses to prevent being implanted false memory, but I'm more so than the rest since I…" Ino said and paused. Naruto had told her not to use her ability to read other people's mind. It was invasion of privacy and should only be used with his expressed permission. "I'm sorry I can't explain further."

"I didn't mean any harm, honestly. I was only following orders," Mest said while Wendy kneeled down beside him. She examined him closely before facing the Exceed.

"I believe him, Carla. Mest-san is a good person," Wendy announced with a bright smile. Carla simply sighed and became airborne again while the pale-blond fairy was shouting at the masses of fairies in order to get them digging.

"Ummm, Ino-san, can't you let him go?" Wendy beseeched with a deep bow. Ino paid attention to the polite blue-haired girl and gave a headshake.

"The rules are very clear, Wendy-sama. All trespassers must be removed without exception," Ino recited the exact words from Naruto. She then returned to order the other fairies to hurry it up as they were taking too long. If she didn't, they became absent minded and started doing something else.

"Ugh… Carla, can you please help?" Wendy asked as the flying Exceed sighed again. Carla then tried to think of a way that they could persuade the fairy otherwise. It seemed like these fairies followed a set of rules to the letter. Deviation from it would result in their punishment. Still, Carla agreed with Wendy on the matter. Even if Mest had fabricated a lie, he didn't deserve to die, and killing an employee of the Council would be a big – huge – mistake.

In contrast, it was the first time Mest heard about the rules governing the island, but since he was good with regulations and principles, he immediately realized that particular rule was flexible and entirely up to interpretation. It seemed like whoever set it up didn't really thought much on it.

"Wait! Did the rule really stated **_removed_**?"

"Yes, trespasser must be rem…" Ino repeated before trailing off. Wendy and Carla understood the order immediately. They could not tell the fairy to disregard the rules of the island, but they could persuade her otherwise while still upholding the rule.

"If that the case then you don't need to kill him, Ino-san. Can't you send him somewhere far away from the island?" Carla pointed out as Wendy nodded repeatedly.

"Killing someone is evil! You shouldn't kill others just because someone ordered you to do it. You are not a simple minded tool!" Wendy added while Ino frowned. Naruto and Mavis never considered them as a tool. But the child fairy became a bit confused as the whole concept of killing and dying was not well understood among them.

Even if they died or expired, they could be resurrected again in the current or another form due to the nature of their unique power. Naruto had revealed that bijuu empowered fairies cannot die even if they were killed. Their memories – identities – were stored and could be retrieved when needed. If their body failed for whatever reason, he would make them whole again; better than before.

That was his promise.

Because of that mindset, killing to them was just another part of the natural order. The cycle that they all had went through. It was like the trees and plants grown all over the island due to her constant effort as it was her task. Even if those plants withered and died, they would come back in another form, sprouting from the soil like phoenix from the ashes; renewed once more.

In addition, evil and good was another concept they didn't understand fully, but fairies were supposed to be good. That was what Mavis said, but she never actually defined what was 'good' and what was 'evil' to them. It must be a human's thing, but they weren't human. They were created, not born. They were alive, yet not at the same time. The more she thought on it, the stranger it feel like. Mavis' dead state did not help her on the matter either.

Good, Ino recited that word several times in her mind. "I think I understand what you are saying, Wendy-sama. I must comply with the rules that Master have passed down to us, but removed can mean many things. I will relocate him elsewhere from the island. But where should I dump him? Would he die if I throw him into the sea?" Ino asked innocently.

"EH!? No, you can't do that! At least give Mest-san a boat to use," Wendy called out before her eyes became sadden. Water pooled around the lower edges. She lowered her body and leveled her head with the winged creature. "Please, can you do that, Ino-san?"

Ino looked at the girl and nodded. "Yes, I will do as you requested so please don't cry, Wendy-sama."

It didn't take more than that to brighten the young Dragon Slayer. "Really!? Thank you Ino-san," Wendy thanked and tried to hug the fairy on reflex. Ino was shocked when she was grabbed. Only Mavis-sama would do something like that and she couldn't see her like she could with Wendy, thus it was a strange feeling.

"It's alright, Wendy," Ino said, patting the girl's finger around her body before correcting herself. "-sama."

"Can you not address me that?" Wendy questioned. "I rather become friends with you, Ino-chan."

"Friends…?" Ino muttered thoughtfully, looking at the large brown pair of jewel close up while being held gently. She understood that particular concept, but there weren't any friends among their current population. The ideas of friendship had faded away when most of them got their freewill and individuality removed. It was in order to prevent future conflicts. Families and workers were all that left.

"I will be happy to be your friends, Wendy-chan," Ino answered with a slight nod, introducing an even more cheerful expression on the girl's face.

**XxXxX**

"Haku-chan is taking a long time," the red-haired fairy criticized as she bouncing up and down on her still awaked prisoner while her twin brother – younger brother – was sitting cross-legged on top of his unconscious opponent to the side. Both prisoners were bounded tightly with faintly glowing crimson chains. Dozens of them were protruding from the mass and impaling into the earth in order to prevent even the slightest form of movement of their captives. The prisoners could still talk as their mouth wasn't gagged, however.

"Why are you doing this!?" Erza called out while still adorning her Black Wing Armor. She felt her magical energy was being suppressed by the magical construct. It was distorting her mental focus and preventing her from using any spells. This restriction was something new to her, but it didn't stop her from trying. The small creature didn't answer her question. Instead, it glided off her body and onto the ground. It then picked the sword that she'd dropped during the battle and asked one of its own.

"How are you able to change armors so quickly?" the little girl asked while swinging the multicolored blade around before losing balanced and fell over on her back. The hilt of the intricate sword pressed down on top of her.

Erza was speechless at the cuteness that was displayed right before her eyes. 'So cute… no, it's an enemy!'

"It probably… is Requip Magic," Minato answered before Erza could as they'd all learn Earthland's magic from Mavis in case they ever needed it. "Those armors must be magical in nature, boosting the wearer powers. She used several of them when you fought her," he added while Kushina pushed the sword to the side and brushed her simple dress that had ring-like patterns.

"This one's too big… make me a smaller one just like this," Kushina demanded and pointing at the massive weapon to her side.

"Why? It's a waste of energy to make something like that," Minato replied as he analyzed the sword intricate designs with scrutinizing eyes.

"But I want one, gimme gimme!"

"No way. My ability is not for something like that," Minato refused before rubbing his neck and collar from the front. Phantom tingling made itself known as he felt the deadly glare.

"Fine," the blond fairy decided. It was in order to save him from unnecessary physical trauma.

Erza, on the other hand, pondered what the hand size blond-haired fairy was doing when he landed next to her sword. He appeared to be checking it carefully, inch by inch. He then did some weird hand movement as a magical overcoat wrapped around his tiny body.

"**_Yin Release: Creation of Form_**," Minato pronounced inaudibly. His energy rose upward, taking shapes of the same sword above him before he grabbed it. He panted a little, feeling the exhaustion, and threw the sword at his sister. "Here, it looks the same. I think."

"Hah!" Kushina swung it around excitedly while Erza was amazed at the miniature duplicate of her weapon. Whether the sword's ability was the same or not was still a question.

"How did you do that?" Erza called out.

Minato leered at the captive and gave a shrug. "Yin Release. My form of magic. It allows me to create anything from my imagination. It is the same as materialization magic; to create elements out of nothing. This is just more advance," Minato answered.

"Yin Release?" Erza questioned, but Minato gave a wave of a hand as an answer.

"Make me armor like her!" Kushina demanded while pointing at Erza. Minato raised an eyebrow at the order.

"Stop demanding thing!"

"Shut up and make me one!"

Erza was stunned at the miniature and imitation version of herself pointing the tiny sword at the sky with a prideful smirk. Kushina had adorned Black Wing Armor along with the matching set of sword with black wings.

"This is kind of great," the small girl cheered. She then tried to flap the dragon wings in order to fly, but it didn't work like she wanted. Those wings were just props.

"Eh!? Why doesn't work!"

Minato rolled his eyes a little while sitting back on top of the unconscious white-haired girl, who was mumbling in her sleep. "Did you forget? I can only give its form with my Yin Release. For it to have the same ability, you need to use Yang Release and breathe life into form!"

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Kushina quickly used her bestowed Yang Release, breathing life into the small black armor she had on. Soon enough, she was flying around the air with the working set of dragon wings while Erza blinked several times. It seemed unnecessary as the girl could manifest her own wings, but still, anyone would be amazed at the feat. These two just created a magical object out of nothing and without perquisite knowledge on how it was made.

"Hah!" Kushina smashed the sword on the ground with a powerful air dive from high above.

**_Clang… _**a piece of metal spin the air before bouncing on the ground. The girl froze up when the weapon snapped and broke in half upon impact. She held the hilt and focused her eyes at the shattered end. "It broke!? Why did it break?"

"What do you expect? It's not the same. It just looked the same. I can't make it exactly since I don't know how it works," Minato rolled his eyes in irritation. "And I'm not making a replacement. You'll just break it again while wasting my energy!"

Kushina grumbled. "I know, I will go see Sochi, he should able to make an exact duplicate," she declared and flew off into the distance. A few seconds later, she came back and landed the conscious captive's body before sulking and dropping flatly backward on Erza's chest. It seemed like she remembered something important. Minato simply sighed and yawned while Erza pondered what had happened.

"What are you waiting for?" Erza asked, breaking the silent that was reigning.

"Erza was it? You've trespassed onto our home and we must have you removed from the premises. Since this is not our territory, we are waiting for the Haku-kun to return in order to deal with you and her," Minato answered flatly before checking if the white-haired one was conscious yet. Erza about to ask something since the blond was easier to talk to, but she had to look down at the creature that was poking and groping her cleavage. She was a bit speechless at what it was doing.

"What are these things? It felts really soft like jelly," Kushina said, hugging the one of them with wide arms while rubbing her face against it. An appreciated expression could be seen. Minato was curious as well since nobody on the island had something like that.

'Maybe it's a grown up thing?' He thought as he watched his twin sister – younger sister – played around with them.

"What do they look like?" Kushina questioned and wanted to feel them bare. With that in mind, she tried to crawl underneath the silver and black fabric covering that hid them.

"HEY! STOP THAT! HEY!" Erza shouted in shock, but to no avail. She felt tiny armored hands and knees pressing against her breasts as a small creature transverse across the soft fleshy terrain. The fairy soon peaked out to the other side and dropped back between two mounds with a rather pleased expression.

"Say, are you a girl?" It asked as Erza choked a little. She narrowed her brown eyes at the child-like creature and refusing to talk about such an embarrassing topic. At least not to someone who seemed like they hadn't reached puberty yet.

"Why ask something like that? Of course she's a girl," Minato called out as Kushina glared at him. He shrugged a bit before continuing. "She's has long hair and wearing revealing clothing so she must be a girl."

"A lot of us have long hair and wear revealing clothing! That doesn't mean we're girls!" Kushina retorted before pulling herself up from the comfortable pseudo couch. Erza immediately realized what the fairy was going to do as it flew down her body and crawled under her pant.

"WAIT STOP! I'M FEMALE! STOP IT! PLEASAHHHH!" Erza shouted, trying to thrash around, but it was useless since the chains remained unyielding. The Titania couldn't stop the creature from checking her gender while the other one remained completely indifferent to her pled.

'I got molested, I got molested,' Erza sobbed a little as the little red-haired brat returned back to the soft and confortable seat on her chest. The strongest female mage of Fairy Tail could not utter a single sound. All she wanted to do right then was forget that just happened and find a hole somewhere no one will look to crawl in.

"Well?" Minato asked, wanting to know if he was right or not.

"Hmfph, she's female," Kushina answered. She also withheld the information that she'd found scarlet colored hair during her examination. It was shocking as she didn't know what to make of it. Kushina then leered at the unconscious person. Fortunately for Mirajane Strauss, Haku returned with a block of ice over her head.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't make a portal directly here since there weren't any usable liquids," Haku apologized sincerely and floated down to the ground with the block of ice. "Why are you wearing that, Onee-sama?"

"GILDARTS!" Erza shouted in panic after seeing the man completely encased in ice. The reddish color inside could be seen.

"It's a cool outfit, I'm keeping it, -ttebane!" Kushina answered while Haku checked the new clothing with awe and envy. She wanted something new as well, but cannot remove her clothing as it part of herself.

"Did you kill him?" Minato asked the sexually ambiguous fairy, breaking the girly moment.

"No, Onii-sama. He's not dead," Haku answered politely. The words helped Erza calmed down. The ice must have stopped Gildart's bleeding for now, but he appeared to be in critical condition.

"So what happened? He's seriously wounded," Minato pointed out after having a brief examination of the brown-haired man through the icy transparent panel. Even his own opponent wasn't as much injured as this black-haired person, and he didn't hold back either.

"It wasn't me. I didn't want to fight, but he attacked me. And he did that to himself," Haku answered as Minato chuckled.

"W-what do you mean!?" Erza demanded an explanation. She didn't believe that Gildarts would purposely injure himself to that extend. The small fairy on her chest yawned a little before patting the visible part of her bosoms.

"Piped down or I will knock you out," the child said and glanced at the block of ice. She noticed Haku wasn't injured at all. That man must have underestimated her youngest sister during the battle. "That guy over there probably hit one of Haku-chan's ice mirrors close up and got all his power reflected back at him. Just because my sister is so darn cute, it doesn't mean she can't handle herself. She could beat me if I'm not careful!"

Erza took a moment to think about that. It sounded like Gildarts' Crash Magic was reflected back at him during the fight, but she didn't know what kind of magic that could do something like that.

"I see," Minato murmured after Haku explained to him in details. "So what do you want to do with them now? Kill them?"

"I don't want to kill them even if they have trespassed on the island. I didn't think he would be this injured. I've overestimated him in that regard," Haku said, hinting that she wanted to dump them at a place away from the island. "Onee-chan, can you heal him? He will die soon if we did nothing. Onii-sama can teleport all of them to the mainland afterward?"

"Eh?" Kushina uttered when hearing the request. "My ability isn't for fixing up outsiders."

However, even though she said that, she agreed soon after due to the good-hearted nature of the girl. "Okay, you didn't mean to hurt him that much so you want to make amend. Please dispel the ice so I can patch him up."

"Right away, Onee-sama," Haku complied. The block of ice transformed into a block of water as it spread out on the ground. Kushina looked over the body and saw the extensive damage. His flesh, bones and organs appeared like they'd been shattered like glass. He was still holding on, but barely. Kushina frowned as countless microscopic chains emerged from her outstretched hands. They entered the man's body through numerous opening.

"What is she doing?" Erza asked.

"Kushina can feel everything that comes in contact with those strings. She used it to pull close internal wounds and repaired any physical damage she could feel," Minato answered.

"His body is repaired, but whether he live or die is up to him now," Kushina said as the chains faded away. She also noticed the symbol on the man's left pectoral and narrowed her eyes at it. "By the way, he has the mark."

"Huh? What was that?" Minato and Haku joined her and had a look. "Yes, I can feel Mavis' presence coming from it. Very faint."

"Does that mean I shouldn't have hurt him?" Haku asked remorsefully. Minato eyed Haku a little and gave a headshake.

"No. It's not your fault. Even if he has the mark, he attacked you. It is in your right to retaliate and Naruto won't hold you responsible. Remembered that we were ordered to serve and protect Mavis' families as long as they do not hurt us," Minato assured as Kushina nodded.

"If Sochi punished you for this, I will hit him," Kushina added.

"But you won't win," Minato pointed out flatly. They could theoretically attack their creator, but they would be more or less a nuisance than an actual threat. Since they were given life by him, he could take it away just as easily.

"So what? I'm still going to punch him if he blames Haku-chan!" Kushina roared loudly. Minato rubbed his ear while Haku giggled.

"You should activate his Mark so he would receive **_Blessing of the Fairies_**. It will prevent him from dying while staying on the island as long as the great tree stands," Kushina suggested.

"Ah yes, right away." Haku nodded. The guild emblem glowed brightly before Gildart gasped a little and then heavily, taking in mouthful of air. He felt his body re-energized while all the stress and pain melted away like ice under the hot sun. The surge of magic emanating from the Tenrou Tree intensified as the whole island shook a little.

Elsewhere, Naruto noticed shift in ambient energy of the island as he strolled leisurely through the sparsely spaced trees. He was looking for a certain invisible girl, who had ditched him in the middle of their game. She never did that unless something important came up, and he wondered what it was. He cocked his head around and examined the great Tenrou Tree as it glowed visibly. The surrounding magic of the island was amplified several folds.

"Hmm… are you the cause of that?" The Sage questioned before shrugging and continued down the path and ran into people he never expected to be here. They fell out the sky, breaking through a few trees on their entry.

"It's raining people now?" Naruto muttered, seeing the blond-haired girl in revealing bikini along with a pink-haired boy. She was rubbing her head in discomfort as if she was forcibly woken up from a bad dream.

"What the hell was that? It blasted us all the way here with just a roar!" The pink-haired boy shouted at the coastline angrily. A few minutes ago, the strange sand monster was trying to reform itself on the beach. Even if their Master had told them to run since it was the best course of action then, but they were stubborn and stayed back to fight it. It didn't go so well as they all were sent flying with a blast of condense wind in all directions, however.

"What's happening?" Mest asked, pointing at the glow of the huge tree. He was allowed to move about as they heading toward the shore to kick him off the island. Wendy had a small friend sitting on her shoulder while Carla hovering above her.

"I don't know exactly, but the tree trying to heal someone through Yang Release," Ino answered.

"Yang Release?"

"Ummm…" Ino tried really hard to find the equivalent in the common magic of Earthland. "Yang Release allowed us to breathe life into form. In doing so, we can strengthened someone's lifespan as well as healing that person at the cost of our own power. The Great Tenrou Tree is channeling its energy through Yang Release in order to save the bearer of a mark from death. If Wendy and Carla were injured while under its protection, then it would also try to heal them. That is called the Blessing of the Fairies. The equivalent of it in Fiore would be **_Living Magic_**. The opposite, **_Yang Reversal_**, is stealing life from form. It is equivalent to **_Death Magic_**. Only Kushina-nee can use them as she is linked to the Master like Minato-nii."

Mest immediately froze up at the answer. Death and Living Magic were the forbidden Black Arts. "Who are they? Kushina, Minato and your Master?"

"Kushina and Minato is the first of the Nines. The Master is called Naruto-sama. He gave us life under Mavis-sama's request," Ino answered without hesitation while Mest took in the information. He should report this back to the Magic Council as it was important.

"Naruto-sama?" Wendy asked. "He must be a good person! He's a really strong isn't he?"

"How come we never heard of him before? A mage that has the power to create life is something that everyone would have heard of," Carla added.

"But Master is very well known in Fiore as Zeref," Ino asserted as Mest froze up.

**XxXxX**

[ ]

"I'm detecting a great surge of focused energy," the dark-purpled haired girl said as a crystal ball rolled around her arm. "It appears to be originating from Tenrou Island, Master Hades."

"Tenrou Island? Original home of the Fairies?" questioned the leader of Grimoire Heart.

"I'm also picking up long range transmission from a handheld communication Lacrima from there as well," Ultear claimed before letting the sphere floated to the center of the room. The guild members gathered around it as it flickered before forming a visual of man's face.

"This i…Dora…bolt… locatio… Zeref… he's….ere….Ten…island…the…re…fairies," the man said before the transmission was cut off prematurely.

"ZEREF!?"

"I'm afraid I only managed to get the first part of the transmission due to interference," Ultear apologized.

"No, it was enough. Set the route to Fairy Island," Hades commanded.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

There we go. The Magic Council will probably do more than just sent one battleship. This is Zeref we're talking about, and adding on to the insane and unknown powers of these Fairies. The Magic Council definitely wants to know more about them. Reversals are the opposite of Releases. Fire Release creates fire from magic while Fire Reversal dispels fires.

Yang Release (breathing life into form) – Living Magic.  
Yang Reversal (taking life from the living) – Death Magic.  
Yin Release (shaped form from imagination) – Living Magic.  
Yin Reversal (break form into nothingness) – Death Magic.


	9. Clashes on Tenrou (Part 4)

**Exchange of Fate (NarutoxFairyTail)**

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

I've updated it to my latest way of writing chapters. You can vote for the main pairing on my profile. For example, if Wendy is most voted, the **_fourth chapter_** will be called "Heaven Empress", and if Ultear then it will be called "Time Empress".

* * *

**=[Clashes on Tenrou]=  
Part 4**

"Bastard, stand still!" A pink-haired simpleton demanded loudly while throwing flaming punches at a nimble man with golden blond hairs and several strands of black. His dark tinted blue eyes scanned the immediate vicinity while effortless avoided the straightforward strikes from the enraged spiky pink-haired boy.

"Why would I want to do something like that? If I stand still, I will get hit," Naruto replied nonchalantly since it was an absurd demand. Tilting his head to the side almost lazily, he did a full spin with his body, allowing a flying kick passed him narrowly by. The flame emitted from the kick almost singed his only attire, making one of his eyebrows to arch. He unbundled his arms behind and used a free hand to pat the robe down before checking for any sign of damage.

Skidding further away from preoccupied Naruto, the hotheaded flame dragon slayer hammered his fist to the ground with as his frustration spiked.

"Why can't I hit you at all? You're not even that fast!" Natsu roared before raging flames enveloped his entire body like an inferno. He sucked in the air, puffing up his chest while forming a made shift tunnel with both hands before his lips. Torrent of fire surged forward out of the fleshy tunnel as he blew at the closer one end. It crashed against the blond, enveloping him entirely. Once the fire died down, it revealed only several ashen leaves and heavily scorched earth. Natsu tried to locate his opponent, but the blond was nowhere in sight.

"Natsu! Behind you!" Lucy warned while one of her hands rubbed the section below her well-endowed chest. A single dirty footprint was stamped there.

_"Unless you have a death wish, do not touch me," the blond asserted with deadly certainty when he placed a foot on her midsection after she tried to stop him with a hand gesture. What he had said wasn't a threat, but a warning. Natsu Dragneel, who saw Lucy being sent into the bush with a kick, immediately tried to assault the attacker. Naruto only needed to sidestep to completely avoid the enraged fist of a Dragon Slayer._

Heeding the warning from the sideline, Natsu spun around to assault the blond, but only greeted with a light flying kick right in the face.

"Hmmm… can't believe that still work," Naruto muttered as he landed perfect on the ground with his hands up in the air at an angle to each other, completing his own brand of Dynamic Entry. Natsu recovered and tried to attack him again after the mock kick, but missed completely. Naruto'd vanished, leaving behind a swirl of leaves.

Natsu clenched his fist tightly after punching nothing but air while gritting his teeth. He'd been trying to strike the blond several minutes now, but the blond showed no interest of fighting back.

"Your moves are really simple. No techniques, only punch and punch with occasional kick in there somewhere," Naruto said, putting both of his hands behind his back and restrained his ominous powers from causing any unwanted troubles. He tilted his head to the side and gazed at the blond-haired girl in a two piece of clothing. "And you, did you actually walk around in that?"

"Ah!" Lucy noted she was still in her swimwear. She didn't have time to change when the ship was attacked and subsequently got blasted here. She looked at the cloudless sky with the sun bearing down on her. "It's really hot, and my suitcase is back on the ship."

Natsu leered at the direction where the blond was. He stood in a completely relaxed manner.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked as an inferno engulfed his body.

Naruto simply formed a smile as his mind recalled some of the magic branches that Mavis had showed him. The Nines wanted to learn how to use Eternano based techniques in case their normal – releases – ones failed. The fairy obsessed girl had a plethora of information tugged nicely within the confines of her brilliant mind. She knew almost every magic that ever recorded as she wrote them down perfectly from memory.

In contrast, Naruto forgot most of what she'd taught him since he didn't want to remember pointless and useless magic. The one like Ex-quip, he mastered in a short time via multitude of clones. All the Nines also learnt it as that particular ability allowed them to stash junks – personal belonging – inside their individual pocket space. Several of them immediately became hoarder and need to be lectured on taking things they did not need. A few, for obvious reason, stored mountains worth of sands or liquids in their pocket space for emergency.

"Me? I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto introduced himself. He wasn't interest in people who trespassed on the island, and had tasked the Nines to remove them whenever possible. That was the usual case, but the pink-haired person was of interest once they started fighting. It wasn't really a fight since in fight each side tried to attack the other. Naruto only had evaded and observed excluding one mock kick for fun. He didn't even bother to correct the misinterpretation of his warning to the blond-haired girl with buxom figure since it was what drove his opponent to fight.

"I wonder how you two got this far inland. Did you fly all the way here from the sea?" Naruto asked while looking up at the clear blue sky. He had erected multiple magical restriction layers around his home once he learnt Tenrou Island wasn't very well protected. The island can still be found by those that knew where it was as well as those that stumped on it by accident like he did.

"I can't put up an airborne restriction," Naruto mumbled lowly before returning his gaze back to the duo. "Anyway. I've introduced myself, so it's your turn."

**XxXxX**

Around the coastal edge of Tenrou Island, a red-haired and pale green eyed boy hovered several meters in the air. The floating sand previously swirling around the sky began their descent, refilling the shoreline once more. That strange golden light technique employed by the elderly short man was powerful enough to seriously injure his bijuu mode, forcing him to expend a large amount of energy in order to reform and strengthen it. While he was doing that, the numerous trespassers tried to attack him in unison. In an effort to stop them, he hastily sent them scattering in multiple directions with a wide burst of condensed air bullets.

Gaara immediately realize his mistake and wanted to chase after them before they could venture into his siblings' territory, but an all too familiar presence had stopped his effort. "Why do you prevent me from pursuing them, Mavis-sama? They are trespassing on the island with their unclear intentions."

The sands on the beach shifted and formed the required text under the invisible blond-haired girl's control. Mavis had felt something was wrong and decided to investigate, leaving Naruto behind to think more about his next move on the game board. As she flew toward the coast, the usage of Fairy Law, one of the three legendary Fairy Magics, solidified her concern. Her guild members were on the island and engaging with one of the Nines, or at least Makarov was. She did not know who else in the guild could use the sacred spell.

"Why are you attacking them? They are my guild members!"

Gaara's lips formed a frown as he read the sentence. "They are? I'm truly sorry, Mavis-sama, but I've requested them to show their mark as required. Unfortunately, they could not produce it in the allotted time. I'm only following the orders that Naruto-sama gave us."

Mavis knew the guild's stamp only faintly emanating her magical signature. She was the one who made it while she was still alive with her own flesh and magic. Even so, the Nines had to be quite close – almost right in front of it – to sense the minute lingering aura. It wasn't a good way to check others, but it was the only way.

"If that is the case, you don't need to attack them with the intention to kill," Mavis wrote, pointing out that the order didn't specifically tell the Nines must kill any intruders they came across. Gaara recited the set of rules that he and his siblings must follow in his mind. Most of it was up to interpretation since the one who created it didn't feel like making minor ones for every little thing they would come across.

Naruto had told them to think for themselves. It was one of the reasons why they still retained their freewill and individualities.

Gaara recalled his actions earlier and didn't see any wrong with the way he had handled thing.

"I don't have the ability to send them to the mainland like Minato," Gaara explained, remaining completely composed. "And I can't go to Minato for help every time an intruder trespassed on the island in my designated domain. My only option is to flatten or crush them with my sand before burying their remains under the ocean. There is no reason to spare them. Intruders are enemies, and enemies must not be shown any mercy."

Mavis was speechless at the blatant bloodthirsty explanation. It wasn't wrong nor was it right, but it was what the small fairy believed. Gaara, as she learnt, was very serious at his task and carried it at his best of his ability even if it killed him. The red-haired boy was menacing even though he rarely showed his underlying murderous nature. His ruthlessness was first seen when the Nines sparred with each other to see where they stand. He would cripple his siblings without a shred of remorse. Mavis sweat dropped and made a note of persuading Naruto to rectify such problem since she didn't believe the original Gaara was someone like that.

"That's… I think I need to talk to Naruto about that. No more chasing and hurting them. They are my guild members and I don't want anything bad happen to them while they are on the island under my protection," Mavis ordered before writing it up since Gaara couldn't hear her. It was the same with Naruto. She couldn't fix the interaction problem as she couldn't return to her guild to get the modified magical stamp tool. Her physical body beneath the guildhall will absorb her disconnected spirit if she got close enough, effectively forcing her into an eternal sleep until someone break her out. Telling Naruto to do it didn't seem like a wise choice since death and destruction followed him everywhere. He clearly didn't want to interact with the world any further as it brought him nothing but pain.

"I think I understand what you are saying, Mavis-sama. No attacking them," Gaara acknowledged and committed every trespasser's face and appearance into memories. "What if they attack me? Can I cripple them then?"

"No!"

"But we are allowed to retaliate if anyone attacked us for no good reason," Gaara pointed out as Mavis thought more on it. It was understandable since that rule helped them to self-preserve.

"Do not deal irreversible injury on their bodies under any circumstances. I will talk to Naruto about this guideline of his. There too many holes in it," Mavis said while scolding herself mentally for not partaking in its inception. She was too distracted then, and didn't think it was a big deal at the time. "First, I need to find out where you sent them while you tell the Nines not to attack anyone they found on the island, intruders or not. I don't want any more fighting for the rest of the day."

Gaara nodded as his body glowed with a flicking aura. The Nines, even if apart, were still connected and they generally had a good idea where each of them was on the island. They usually stay within their territory, doing their own things, but some like Kushina like to wander around, looking for things to do while dragging Minato along. As long as they do not exert the authority in territory that not theirs then it would be fine. The youngest of the Nines pinpointed all his brothers' and sisters' locations before speeding off to the closest one, leaving Mavis behind to her own thing.

**XxXxX**

"You're from Fairy Tail?" Naruto asked after Natsu introduced himself loudly. "From your magic, you are the fire dragon – salamander – of the notorious guild. Fire Dragon Slayer Magic…."

Naruto's mind relayed what Zeref had said to him inside the endless abyss. "Fire dragon… hmm... What about you, big breasted girl?"

"Big breasted!?" Lucy was shocked. "Don't call me that!"

"Fine, flat chest then," Naruto deadpanned.

"It's LUCY!" Lucy roared. She then exhaled and calmed herself. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail. Nice to meet you… I wanted to ask. What you mean by that from before?"

"The kicking thing?" Naruto asked as Lucy nodded. A smirk was expressed as his mind thought about something else while looking at the still furious Natsu. He then returned his eyes back to Lucy as he dropped his smile.

Naruto then checked his attire and took out a couple fabric strips that were tied the white toga. He wrapped it around his hands within a few seconds before clenching it to see something. "It's nothing really. I just don't like being touched."

"Why is tha – ?"

Lucy's eyes widened in shock as her back pressed against the large boulder. To the right side of her face, a fist belonging to the blue-eyes blond was deeply embedded into the rock. The boulder soon exploded into chunks, spraying in all directions. "N-naruto? Wait! I'm sorry!"

"What the fuck you're doing!" Natsu roared and sent Naruto flying several meters with an explosive powered punch. Naruto smiled as his body bounced on the ground several times before he flipped upright and landed on his feet.

Naruto brushed his attire then had a closer look at the hand he used to block Natsu's fist. There was only a tingling sensation under the bandage. "I'm disappointed. It was so weak. With that kind of power, you won't even able to scratch me. Fight me with your all, or I will kill Lucy right before your eyes."

"Why me!? I said I'm sorry!"

"You bastard!" Natsu roared as he tried to slash Naruto with a powerful swipe. He then ignited both his arms before rotating his whole body in a circular fashion. The maneuver created a powerful and highly destructive torrent of flames. The power behind the raging firestorm blasted Naruto high into the sky.

"Hmmm, I actually felt that," Naruto said as he rotated in the air, looking down at the couple. With a swipe of a hand, the dragon flames around his body vanished, causing Natsu to be stunned. Naruto then spun his whole body as black flames covered his entire body before propelling upward. Like a comet falling from the stars, it crashed into the earth, shaking a wide area as well as uplifting large amount of bedrocks and setting the surrounding on fire. "Woops, was it too much? I get carry away sometimes."

"Natsu!" Lucy called out after seeing the damage wrecked by the single technique that impacted on top of Natsu. Luckily, the dragon slayer managed to avoid it.

"Uahhhh!?" Natsu roared. "Why can't I eat them? What are these flames?"

"Huh? I thought flame slayer mage can eat any kind of flames no matter where it came from?" Naruto questioned thoughtfully. Mavis had talked about the origin of slayer magic, which comprised of many branches including dragons and gods. A true slayer could devour their element regardless of whatever form it took on. "Could it be because I use chakra mixing with eternano?"

With a wave of his hand, the black flame dissipated from the pink-haired. Since it was mimicking the fabled amaterasu, it would only dissipate once it burned down its target completely. It wasn't the real technique, of course, since he wasn't killing the pink-haired boy outright.

"Again? How do you do that? The flames vanished as if it wasn't there in the first place!" Natsu asked.

"I will tell you if you can defeat me," Naruto said as he sucked in air. Igniting it inside while mixing with eternano and chakra, he spat out a giant ball of red and orange flames. It sailed toward Natsu, as the boy tried to devour it, but failing. The giant ball of fire exploded in a titanic eruption as Lucy watched on in shock.

"He can spit out flames as well? Is he like Natsu?"

[ ] "UAHHHH!" Natsu roared as he tried to suck in the inferno even though it was burning his draconic lungs. The effort paid off once the flame had been consumed. Natsu huffed painfully and collapsed to his knees. "I see… that's how you eat it… you have to separate it inside."

Seeing the injured state of her friend, Lucy took out a golden key. "Open, gate of the centaur, Sagittarius!"

"At your service," said the man in the horse suit with a bow in his right arm. Naruto blinked once in shock as it was the first time he saw a celestial spirit. Mavis had talk about them vaguely since she did not know much about it, but from her, he remembered there were twelve golden keys called the zodiacs.

"Golden key? Sagittarius? Is that one of the zodiac key?" Naruto asked, but Lucy ordered her celestial spirit to fire very fast flaming arrows at the blond. Naruto raised a brow and tilted his head to the side in order to let it pass. "It's slow, what good does that do?"

"Thanks for the meal, Lucy," Natsu said from behind Naruto, causing him to cock his head over his shoulder. "**_Fire Dragon's Roar!_**"

"I see, you heal Natsu with those fire arrows," Naruto said as his hand formed a seal. The torrent of flames crashed into him, but his body exploded in a puff of smoke. A replacement log was engulfed completely. The raging flames continued onward and crashed into Lucy as well.

"NATSU! YOU IDIOT!" Lucy shouted angrily as flames burnt away her only clothing left. After the flames had passed through, she crouched down on the ground while covering her chest.

"Hahaha, nice one," Naruto called out amusingly with a thumb up. He was standing near the blond-haired girl's side, causing her to freeze up from the potential danger. Natsu sweat dropped that his attack had hit Lucy instead while Sagittarius tried to save his master.

Naruto sucked in air and roared out an enormous torrent flames, much larger than what the fire dragon slayer did. It crashed through Sagittarius, sending him back to the celestial spirit world, before forming into an oriental dragon. The fiery apparition's jaw opened wide before it clammed down on Natsu and continued onward. It then swirled upward into the air, accomplishing a aerobatic loop before crashing straight down to the ground, shaking the area in a pillar of flames.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out as she took out another key from her side. "Open, gate of –

The celestial mage didn't get to finish the summoning incarnation as the golden key in her hand was snatched. She looked up at the blond, who stared down at her while flipping the celestial gate keys in his hand.

"Say, Lucy. If I take your keys away, will you be helpless?" Naruto asked darkly while gripping the golden keys tightly. The blond-haired girl was frightened at the menacing gaze. Naruto leaned closer to her as she cringed backward. A devious smile was seen before he dropped the keys onto her thigh as it rolled down to her full hips. A white cloak materialized above her head afterward. "I don't have any female clothing so that will suffice for now."

"Huh? Why did your return it? I thought you were going to killing me," Lucy asked with confusion when she managed to break out of her paralysis. Naruto let out a chuckle.

"If I wanted to kill you then you would already be dead, Lucy-chan. I just wanted to see if Natsu really have the power to hurt me even if I let him. At the moment, he couldn't even scratch me. Furthermore, you two are members of Fairy Tail so Mavis will probably be pissed at me for killing her guild mate," Naruto said while watching the pillar of flames being devoured slowly by the pink-haired boy.

"Mavis?" Lucy asked. "I don't remember anyone by that name in the guild."

"She's not in your guild at the moment. Her full name is Mavis Vermillion, Fairy Tail's first master and founder," Naruto said as Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. "Do you not know your own guild's history?"

"THE FIRST!?"

"Hang on. That's not possible. There's no way you could have known the founder of Fairy Tail in person, and isn't she dead?" Lucy asked skeptically. Naruto eyed her for a couple of seconds then sighed.

"Yes, she is technically dead. Your guild was founded by her and a few others in the year X686. That's almost a century back. Since her magic at the time is powerful, it was able to keep her alive even after she passed away. I think she promised to watch over the guild or something," Naruto said. He didn't understand the whole concept as magic was confusing to him, and since Mavis' existence was a living proof, he accepted that it was within the realm of possibility. There was a chance that Mavis was messing with him, and really wasn't who she said she was.

"It seems like Natsu learned how to devour my flames," Naruto said as the pink-haired boy dashed toward him. He sent a punch at Naruto, who tilted his head to the side lazily. However, the boy's elbow erupted with a geyser of flames, changing the direction of the ignited fist after it had been thrown. The draconic enraged fist landed squarely onto Naruto's cheek, causing his body to pulse a dark aura.

Naruto was shocked as he was sent several meters away. It wasn't because that he was hit. He barely felt the force behind the punch even though it was very powerful by normal standard. It was because his opponent did not felt the repercussion after striking his body unprotected. There was only one thing, as far as he knew, that could come direct contact with him without suffering any consequences. His creations, the fairies, were it.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" Natsu asked as his muscles rippled and tensed. He'd devoured an enormous amount of magical flames and felt vastly more powerful than ever. "Did he do anything weird to you?"

"Weird…? No, I'm fine," Lucy assured with a sigh. "He only wanted to test your strength, Natsu. I don't think he meant us any harm so we shouldn't fight."

Naruto rubbed his cheek to make sure he was actually got punched. He then walked toward Natsu and Lucy. His dark blue eyes sharpened as he unwrap the bandages around his arms. There was only one sure way to check, and if it was true, he did not wish it to remain in the world. That was Zeref's mistake and he will correct it whenever he can.

"What are you on about – UGH!"

Back of the head crashed against hard stone when a hand covered over his mouth. The real strength of the blond was incredible as the hard stone shattered behind him. Deadly serious blue eyes glared down at him.

"So strong," Natsu called out, feeling the power of the hand. Narrowing his eyes, the dragon slayer's body was set alight. He wanted to break out of the hold, but the flames he created vanished instantly. It was then he realized how outclassed he was. The blond holding him down could have killed him and Lucy both without batting an eye. Even if that was the case, he wasn't going to die lying down so he tried to punch him.

Unfortunately, Naruto's grip strength increased as the ground exploded upward from the crushing force as Natsu gasped in pain.

"Wait, Naruto. I thought you only want to measure his strength," Lucy called out, dragging herself up as the white cloak wrapped tightly around her body.

'Are they truly evil and should be exterminated? He doesn't seem to be one,' Naruto questioned mentally as he removed his hand from the pink-haired boy. The menacing eyes of a killer were replaced with a softened one. 'But you are not affected by my death magic… are you an **_Etherious_**, **_Natsu Dragneel?_**"

"Sorry. I got carried away in the moment," Naruto said with a smile. "I thought he was something else, but I guess I was wrong."

Natsu pulled himself up when he was let go. "Hey! The battle isn't over until one of us has won! I can still fight so bring it out! I'm going to beat you up!"

"Until one of us? Alright, if you say so," Naruto said as his hand blurred slightly. Natsu gasped in shock as a circular blast of wind erupted from his back. Naruto then closed the distance and pressed his palm the same spot lightly to restart the boy's heart. Once he done, he allowed Natsu to fall flatly onto the ground with a thump

"Natsu! What did you do?" Lucy asked while shaking Natsu's unconcious body. She was relief to know that her guild mate was still breathing.

"He will be fine," Naruto said, looking at some of the fairies floating nearby. "I think I need to activate your guild's emblem so you can receive a blessing. It will help with any injuries you might suffered while staying here. Natsu too."

"Blessing?" Lucy asked.

"Uh huh, but I can't do it myself because of a little problem," Naruto said as he slammed his palm to the ground. Black marking spread outward before it exploded in a white puff of smoke.

"Ahahahaha. It was a joke, I didn't mean it," Kushina begged while laughing hysterically. The small fairy was being crushed in both hands of a furious scarlet-haired woman. Minato, the blond-haired fairy, was sighing on the girl's shoulder.

"Who the hell are you!? Why are you strangling my kaa… Kushina-chan?"

"D-DID HE JUST SUMMONED ERZA!?" Lucy shouted with dread. A person who can summon the Titania of Fairy Tail was definitely frightening in her book.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Naruto don't call out his attack anymore. You can have a guess what it is from the description. He used Fire Release, Fire Reversal, and Sound Release. See you next chapter. Also, remember to vote on my profile page. Did anyone one notice what Naruto asked Natsu?


End file.
